Hyoma's Dance School
by XxXSoManyFandoms-.-'XxX
Summary: Everyone found out Hyoma's passion and now he's going to teach it to them. Stay tuned for hilarious events in "Hyoma's Dance School"
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry about Hyoma's Passion being so short and sorry I took so long to post this. I was rushed when writing it. Oh, and in Hyoma's Passion when they all agreed to it they did it so Hyoma wouldn't bug them about it. Sorry I didn't put that in there. I can't go and fix it though because my computer is old and when I tried to fix it, it wouldn't work so I was just clarifying that. You might want to read Hyoma's Passion before reading this. I'm not telling you to I'm just recommending it. Okay, anyways I'll try to make this longer and better than Hyoma's Passion. Now on to the story. Enjoy! I do not own Beyblade: Metal ANYTHING!

Description: Everyone found out Hyoma's passion and now he is going to teach the how to.

Hyoma's Dance School

_Last time on: Beyblade, Everyone found out that Hyoma secretly ribbon dances. Now, because they don't want Hyoma to bug them about it, Gingka and the gang agreed to let Hyoma teach them how to ribbon dance._

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Masamune, Kyoya, Hikaru, Benkai, Yuu, and Tsubasa were at the B-Pit when their good friend Hyoma walked in. "Hey guys," he said like he was super excited about something. "Hey. What are you all pumped about?" Gingka asked. "Well, don't you remember? You guys all agreed to let me teach you how to ribbon dance." Hyoma said.

*Anime fall* *Sweat drop* "Oh, um…are you going to teach us now?" asked Gingka, who was hoping he'd say no. "Well, yeah. I CAN NOT WAIT TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DO ETERNAL FLAME!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Eternal flame? Is that a type of candle or something?" Gingka asked confused. " *Gasp* NO IT'S NOT A CANDLE! It is a ribbon dancing routine! Gawd! I guess I'm going to have to teach you guys a lot more than I thought." Hyoma said. -_- "Well we aren't ribbon dancing experts ya know." They all said to Hyoma.

"Yes but still! Eternal flame is one of the most wildly known ribbon dancing routines all around the world" Hyoma told them. "Uh…there are world wide ribbon dancing routines? And they're well known? I've never heard of them." Gingka explained. "What? Not one?" Hyoma shouted. "Um…well yeah. Not one. Ever." Gingka nervously said. "Well then, we better get started." Hyoma told them. "Ugh! Do I have to? It sounds boring boring boring!" Yuu said. "You said you would so yes! Now," Yelled Hyoma "lets get started."

So did you guys like chapter 1? I hope you did. Sorry it was short too. Okay review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry that my last chapter was so short and sorry I haven't updated a while! I had a basketball game on Saturday. It was the championships. We won ^-^ J Besides that I was just lazy lol ^-^ Anyways I'm going to try to make this longer. I hope you like it. REVIEW!

_Last time on Beyblade: Hyoma wants to teach the gang how to ribbon dance because hey agreed to if he didn't bug them about it._

Now," Yelled Hyoma "lets get started." "Ugh! Why noooow?" Gingka asked in a whiny voice. "Yeah! Can't we just start later?" Yuu asked in a voice like Gingka's. "I TOLD YOU WE START TODAY! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Hyoma yelled. Everybody stared at him ?" Hyoma asked. "Um…nothing. Lets just start." Madoka answered. "Okay!" Hyoma happily said. *Anime fall* "Well he bounced back fast." Madoka said "Now," Hyoma said pulling out a bunch of ribbons "lets dance."

He passed out one to everyone and then went to his bag to get something. "What do you think he's getting?" Gingka asked in a whisper. "I don't know." Kenta replied. Then he finally got what he was looking for…ribbon dancing uniforms. "OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL? I AM NOT WEARING ONE OF THOSE!" Kyoya shouted. "Oh yes you are Hyoma said with a grin on his face. "Okay one by one line up!" Hyoma said. They lined up side to side in front of him. He then gave them one of the outfits one by one. They all looked like his: Zebra striped headband and unitard with ballet shoes and a frilly skirt-like thingy that goes on their unitard…only different colors. Gingka got a blue and red one, Madoka got a pink one, Kenta got a light green one, Masamune got a gray one, Kyoya got a dark green one, Hikaru got a light blue one, Benkai got a red one, Tsubasa got a white one, and Yu got a orange and neon green one.

Then he gave them each matching ribbons. "Now, go change." Hyoma told them. Everyone went to change in the bathrooms while mumbling curse words under their breath. Then, everybody came out of the bathrooms dressed in their new dance uniforms. "OH. MY. GOSH! YOU GUYS LOOK GREAT!" Hyoma told them. "What the hell is great about these clothes? They look…there are no words to describe how bad these look." Kyoya said. Everybody but Hyoma agreed. Hyoma stared at them in disbelief. "How could you not like them? They look fabulous!" Hyoma said. *Everyone anime fell* "Can we just get this over with? I have a Beyblade tournament to go to. I don't have all day." Gingka asked. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh my gosh yes! I can't wait to teach you!" Hyoma exclaimed.

"Come on." Hyoma told them while showing them the way to a secret part of his bedroom that not even Gingka knew of. He opened up his what seemed to be a normal closet and stepped inside and after they got passed his clothes they ventured into a huge, fancy, secret dance studio. "What the? When did this get here?" asked Gingka. "I built it myself while you were gone. Do you like it?" Hyoma asked. "Well it sure is something." Gingka said trying not to laugh. The room was huge, about the size of three Bey gyms put together. The walls were painted pink and back zebra stripes and the floor tile was pure black and shiny. It had multicolored mats and even two bathrooms; one boy's and one girl's. It also had a big stage and a mini kitchen in the northeast corner. It had a closet (even thought itself was a closet) filled with ribbons, uniforms, slippers like ballet dancers wear and a couple other accessories and clothes to wear. It had a place in the southeast corner with a tv and some chairs and couches. It also had a little table with a boom box and some CD's on it.

"Why do you need all of this for a dance studio?" Kyoya asked. "I just wanted to add a little pazaz to the room." Hyoma said. "How did you have enough money to buy all of this?" Madoka asked. "Well between Bey tournaments and ribbon dancing recitals I saved up a lot." Hyoma replied. "Oh, which reminds me we really need to get started because while you guys were changing I set up a recital in five weeks. We are going to meet here this time every Monday through Saturday okay." Hyoma said.

A/N CLIFFHANGER! Hehe. Once again I'm SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in forever! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm going to try and update next week and if I don't I promise it won't be as long a wait as last time! Please tell me what you think. Also I have a question. Do you guys think I should make next chapter the last one and skip to there reactions then the recital and end the story or make a lot more chapters following there practices and then the recital and even more after there recital? I want to know what you think. Also if you guys want a lot more chapters (which is what I want to do and hope you guys do too) I want you guys to tell me what funny things to happen in the story (I'll still do some of the things I want to happen but if you want something to happen tell me). If you have an idea PM me or tell me in the reviews. Tell me what you think of this chapter! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for waiting for chapter two! You guys are the best! I'm happy to announce that this will NOT be the last chapter! =] You guys voted and said you wanted a lot more so I shall give you more! I'm so glad you guys wanted me to continue! I just realized that in my other chapters I didn't do a disclaimer so here it is…I wish I owned Beyblade…Hyoma would fact be a ribbon dancer lol but sadly I don't. Now ON TO THE STORY!

_Last time on Beyblade: Gingka and the crew get ribbon dancing uniforms and follow Hyoma to a secret ribbon dancing studio in his closet where he tells them that he signed them all up for a recital._

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Everyone screamed. "IF YOU EVEN THINK I'M GOING TO GO IN FRONT OF PEOPLE AND RIBBON DANCE WEARING THIS, THEN YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Gingka and Kyoya screamed in unison. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Madoka screamed. Everyone gasped. "SEE EVEN MADOKA IS SCREAMING CURSE WORDS! THIS HAS TO BE BAD!" Kenta screamed. "QUIET!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Now Hyoma, please explain to us why you would do that." Tsubasa said calmly. "Well you guys said you would let me teach you to ribbon dance so I just thought you guys would like to do a recital. I'm sorry but it's to late to cancel. They said we would be the main event and I don't want to let them down. Please you guys. For me?" Hyoma asked. "One time?" Madoka asked. "One time." Hyoma answered. "Okay I guess if it's just once." Madoka said." Fine as long as we don't have to do it again." Gingka said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but okay." Kyoya said. "If Kyoya's in, I'm in." Benkai stated. "I'll do it." Tsubasa said. "Eh, what the heck. I'm in." Masamune said. "Okay I will." Kenta said. "I'm in but only because everyone else is in." Hikaru stated. "I'll do it if I can have some ice cream." Yuu said.

"Okay you can have some ice cream." Hyoma said. "Yay! I'm in!" Yuu exclaimed. "Yay! I'm so happy everyone is going!" Hyoma screamed. "Now we really must get started." Hyoma said. "The first routine that we will be performing is the Eternal Flame. It is my favorite out of all of the routines! I am so excited to teach it to you!" Hyoma exclaimed a little to happy. "Now in order to perform the Eternal Flame you must first wave your ribbon around in a circle like this. After that you must make the ribbon move like a wave. Then you must take it and weave it in between your legs handing it off from one hand to the other. That is how you preform the Eternal Flame." Hyoma said showing them what to do.

"Now I want you all to try it one by one so form a line." Hyoma instructed them while motioning them to form it in front of him. "Now Gingka, give it all you've got!" Hyoma said excitedly. "Uh, okay." Gingka said while trying to, but miserably failing, at doing the first part of the Eternal Flame. "No! No! NO! You've got it all wrong! Like this!" Hyoma told Gingka while showing him what to do. "It's all in the wrist." Hyoma instructed. "Okay, okay. I get it now." Gingka whined while trying again doing better. "Good, good. You're making a lot of progress. Now go over there and keep on trying while I see what everybody else can do." Hyoma instructed Gingka while motioning him over by where some mats were laid out. "Okay." Gingka replied.

"Now, Madoka." Hyoma said motioning her to come forward. "Yeah I know." Madoka replied. Then Madoka started to do the Eternal Flame. "Wow. You're a natural! Great job Madoka!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Thanks Hyoma." Madoka said. "Your welcome. Now go teach Gingka how to do that please. He's catching on but he's still having a little trouble." Hyoma told her. "Okay." She replied.

"It's your turn now Kenta." Hyoma said. "Okay. I think I got this." He replied. He started to spin flawlessly until he tripped on the ribbon. "Ah!" Kenta screamed ~CRASH!~ "Oh. I don't feel so good." Kenta said while still on the floor. "Are you alright?" Everyone asked in unison. "Yeah I'm good." Kenta said, still laying on the ground. "Now get up and go practice on the mats." Hyoma instructed him.

"Now Kyoya," Hyoma said, a creepy grin on his face "Your turn." He walked up to Hyoma "Fuck. You." Kyoya spat at Hyoma. "Just for that you will now be the main event…with the spotlight on you." Hyoma said, the grin still on his face. "You wouldn't." Kyoya said now filled with a combination of anger and soon to be embarrassment. "I just did." Hyoma said, the grin now a full fledged smile. "Grrrr." Kyoya growled. "And did I mention this is going to be on national TV?" Hyoma asked. "WHAT?" Kyoya asked. He then attacked Hyoma. "Ah! What the hell Kyoya? You bit me!" Hyoma screamed.

After about five more minutes of them fighting Gingka, Tsubasa, and Benkai finally pried Kyoya off of Hyoma. "FINE! YOU WON'T BE THE MAIN EVENT!" Hyoma screamed. "I thought you might change your mind if I did that." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. "Keep that up and I'll just change it back," Hyoma said and Kyoya immediately shut up.

"We never agreed to this! I'm out!" Gingka yelled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any of you. We are all close friends therefore I know all of your secrets." Hyoma said to everyone and Gingka stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't," Gingka said nervously. "Oh yes I would. Now you better get your butt back over to that mat before I tell it to everyone." Hyoma instructed. Gingka went pale and walked back to the mats. "Can I ask you a question Hyoma? How do you know all of this?" Gingka asked slightly afraid of the answer he would get. "I have my way Gingka, I have my ways." He said with a creepy smile on his face.

A/N Yeah it's short. Sorry about that. And about the wait! NOW REVIEW OR HYOMA WILL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND FORCE YOU TO RIBBON DANCE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'M SO SORRY! ONCE AGAIN I'VE FAILED TO UPDATE! I'm going to try and update every Saturday because watching Beyblade in the morning gets me PUMPED UP! Who saw Zeo vs. Masamune today? NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALL AN EPICSODE! So anyways I forgot the disclaimer all of the other chapters so I do NOT own the epicness that is Beyblade.

_Last time on Beyblade: Hyoma got everyone to agree on the ribbon dancing recital. He told them he'd be showing them how to do the Eternal Flame so they started to practice. When it got up to Kyoya Hyoma taunted him and Kyoya attacked Hyoma. After they pried Kyoya off of Hyoma, Hyoma revealed that they'd be doing it on live TV and Gingka said he'd leave. Hyoma said he knew everyone's secrets and said he'd reveal them if they left._

"Now Kyoya it's your turn." Hyoma said. "Fine. Whatever. I'll do it, but I won't like it." Kyoya spat. He then started. "Very good Kyoya! You're almost as good as Madoka and I!" Hyoma said happily. "Does that mean I don't have to practice?" Kyoya asked hopefully. "No! Never! You still need to practice. You're ALMOST as good as Madoka and I. Key word ALMOST!" Hyoma replied. "FUCK YOU!" Kyoya yelled and went to practice with the rest of the people that already tried. "Hyoma how much longer? I want to go get a triple beef burger before they run out." Gingka asked. "An hour and a half." Hyoma replied. "WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO PRACTICE TWO HOURS AND A HALF EVERY DAY? Gingka asked. "If that's what it takes to win than yes." Hyoma replied calmly.

"Two and a half hours, with you, every day. Someone save us all!" Gingka yelled. "What's so wrong with that?" Hyoma asked. "Everything." All of them replied. Hyoma teared up. "What's wrong with me-e-e-e? Hyoma whined. ~Anime fall~ "That. That is what's wrong with you." Hikaru replied. "Well Hikaru you're up!" Hyoma said with a smile on his face. ~Anime fall~ "Okay whatever." She said stepping up to Hyoma. She was about to start and she fell. "CRASH!" "You crashed before you even started. That's not good. You need a lot more practice." Hyoma said. "Ya think?" Hikaru said sarcastically in a muffled voice still on the ground. "Yes I do think so." Hyoma said not getting the hint that it was sarcastic. ~Anime fall~ ~Sweat drop~ "Wow Hyoma." Gingka said. "What?" Hyoma asked. "You truly are an idiot." Kyoya said. Hyoma glared at him. "I know where you live Kyoya." Hyoma said creepily. "H-how? I moved because you found out last time." Kyoya said, trying to hide that he was scared. Hyoma smiled creepily. "It was easy I followed you." Hyoma said. The room got silent. "Um okay then. I never thought I'd say this, but let's back to ribbon dancing." Gingka said still creeped out by Hyoma. "Oh! I forgot about that! Thanks Gingka. Now Hikaru go and let Kyoya teach you how to do it. (I didn't mean that in a perverted way XD) "At least he's not crazy like you." She mumbled under her breath while walking away.

"Tsubasa! Your turn!" Hyoma sang. "Okay." He said and walked up in front of Hyoma. He started and by the time he ended Hyoma was in shock. "Oh my. THAT WAS AMAZING! Your wrist work. Those perfect circles! Everything was 100% magnificent! You are now one of my favorite students!" Hyoma said with glitter in his eyes. "Hyoma are you gay?" Kyoya asked from across the room. "No." Hyoma replied. "Okay. Just checking." Kyoya said and got back to practicing. "Okay Tsubasa you go over there and you and Madoka show them how it's done." Hyoma instructed Tsubasa. "Masamune? Come over here! Your turn." Hyoma called. "Okay now how do I do this?" Masamune asked himself from in the line. He was wrapped up in his ribbon and he couldn't figure out how to get out. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hyoma asked. "Uh well I was messing around with my ribbon and I fell and I rolled over and this happened." Masamune said looking down at the ribbon that was wrapped all over him.

"Why would you roll over?" Hyoma asked. "Yuu said it would help me get up." Masamune said. Yuu giggled. "Why did you tell him that Yuu?" Hyoma asked. "I wanted to see if he was stupid enough to do it plus I was trying to get him back for eating my ice cream last Tuesday." Yuu replied. "Well it looks like he was stupid enough to do it and I guess you are even now, but now thanks to you I have to get him out of this. Now Masamune don't move or you might break the ribbon." Hyoma said. ~Anime fall~ "Really. That's what you're worried about?" Madoka asked. "These are precious to me. They are like family to me. You know not as important as my Bey, but…" Hyoma trailed off. "Okay good. I was getting worried for a second." Gingka said. "Why?" Hyoma asked. "I was starting to think that you thought this was more important than Beyblade to you." Gingka replied. "Hey! What about me?" Masamune asked still stuck in the ribbon. "Oh yeah you. Here you go." Hyoma said and pulled it off. "Good you didn't rib it." Hyoma said inspecting it. "Yep. That's what my main concern was." Masamune said and got up.

A/N Yeah. Short as always. As I said up above I'm going to try to update every Saturday. Who saw the Zeo vs. Masamune battle today? Anyone? Please R&R! See ya Saturday! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N See? I updated just like I said! :D Did you see the Jack vs. Ryuga battle today? EPIC! I loved it! Jack and Ryuga are BEAST! Lol anyways I don't own the epicness that is Beyblade…I wish I did but I don't…actually I don't wish I owned it because that would ruin the surprise of the EPICsodes lol. Anyways on with the story!

"Masamune, you are horrible." Hyoma said. "Wow thanks for that ode of confidence." Masamune said sarcastically. "You're welcome." Hyoma said. ~Sweat drop~ ~Anime fall~ "Hyoma you're just…wow." Masamune said. Hyoma smiled. ~Anime fall~ ~Sweat drop~ Masamune was about to say something but decided not to figuring Hyoma was to "special" to get it…or anything for that matter.

"Yuu you are up. Hey Yuu and you sound the same. Hahahaha!" Hyoma laughed. "You just now got that?" Yuu asked. "Why? Did everyone else already know?" Hyoma asked. "No you are so smart that you realized it first!" Yuu said sarcastically. "Yay! I'm so proud!" Hyoma yelled and started crying tears of joy. ~Anime fall~ "Can I start now?" Yuu asked. "What? Oh yeah sorry I was just so happy for myself I lost It for a minute there." Hyoma replied. ~Sweat drop~ "What?" Hyoma asked. ~Sweat drop~ ~Anime fall~ "Nothing Hyoma. Nothing at all." Replied Yuu.

Yuu started. He twirled his ribbon around and started to dance. He made only two mistakes altogether. "Good now go practice with Masamune…he needs all the help he can get." Hyoma said. "Hey! I heard that!" Masamune said. "He isn't the only one that "needs help" Yuu said and walked to practice with the rest of them. "Who else needs help? I can help them!" Hyoma asked. ~Sweat drop~ ~Anime fall~ "Oh no you can't." Yuu said.

"Now last but not least Benkai. Your turn." Hyoma said. "B-b-b-bull! I'm ready!" Benkai said and eagerly started. Let's just say…he had the grace of a bull. "That was uh…I've seen worse." Hyoma said looking at Masamune. "Hey! Stop picking on me!" Masamune whined. "But you still have a long way to go. Now practice. Everyone you have half an hour left to practice then we're doing it all again tomorrow. They all grunted and groaned but complied. A half an hour later they all got the hang of it after some…uh…accidents involving Hyoma and Kyoya.

~Later that day at the B-Pit~

"Oh my god. Today was horrible!" Gingka said. "I know but we have to keep on doing this unless we want Hyoma to expose our secrets." Madoka said. "We need to do something though. We can't ribbon dance…in front of people…or on TV!" Kyoya said. "I know but we'll have to unless-" Madoka started but got cut off." "Yes he'll tell our secrets. We know! We still need to do something though." Kyoya said. "I've got an idea. We should play a prank on him to get him back for making us do this." Gingka said. "Like what?" Tsubasa asked. Gingka whispered something into his ear. "Perfect." Tsubasa said.

A/N Sorry it's so short! You know the drill! Review or Hyoma will stalk you! ^-^ He knows ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have a new goal. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer starting not this chapter but NEXT chapter. I really hope I can but the only reason they are so short is because I cram to write them at like 11p.m. so I'll probably be able to accomplish that if I write earlier or throughout the week. Also the prank is probably going to be towards the end of the story like at the recital or near there and I have a very…special thing panned for the recital too. ~laughs evilly~ I'm not going to give you any hints though. By the way did anyone catch today's epicsode? The start of the Gingka vs. Damian match. Anyways I do not own Beyblade.

_Last time on Beyblade: The bladers got through their first practice with Hyoma. Later after practice at the B-Pit they come up with a plan to get Hyoma for what he's making them do._

Everyone was at the B-Pit except for Hyoma. It was the day after their first practice and they were so glad it was over…until later that is. "When do you think he'll be here?" Gingka asked scared that he'd pop up randomly at any given moment. Right then he walked in as if on cue.

"Hey everyone. It's time for another exciting day at Hyoma's Dane School." Hyoma said cheerily. "Ugh. No! Can't we just come back you know like in a year or a century or never all of those would work for me." Gingka said. "NEVER! Didn't you think it was fuuun yesterday guys?" Hyoma asked. "NO!" Everyone replied in unison. "Well you're all coming weather you like it or not. Now come on we have some practicing to do." Hyoma said impatiently tapping his foot. Grunts and groans could be heard across the room but the complied unhappily.

They finally arrived in Hyoma's oversized closet. "Now I have set up some mats over there. All of you go practice over there while I set some things up." Hyoma said. "What kind of things?" Madoka asked. "Just some things that I need for today's lesson. I'll be done in a minute. Until then don't look…or else." Hyoma said. "Um okay then." Madoka said. "That was weird." Gingka said. They practiced for a couple of minutes until Hyoma called them over. They all waked over to where he was and waited for their directions. "Now I'm going to start with some stretches. I'll show you one and you mimic me." Hyoma said.

They all mumbled okay and paid attention. First, Hyoma bent down towards his right foot without bending his knees and touching his toes. He stayed there for about half a minute and switched to his left foot while everyone else did the same. He then did the same thing in the middle of his feet. After that, he sat down and touched his toes. He then stood up and put his leg up in the air. They tried to do the same but failed and fell down. "What are you guys doing? That is a simple stretch. I could do that since I was eight years old." He criticized. "You've been ribbon dancing since you were eight? Wow there is a lot I don't know about you." Gingka said. "Well when you left I tried a lot of different things but that's beside the point. The point is that I need to teach you how to do this. It's simple just take your leg up and try to keep your balance. I'll start by showing you how to do it on the floor." Hyoma said instructing them how to do it.

~A couple boring hours later~

"Yay! You did it! And it only took four hours! I'm so proud!" Hyoma exclaimed. ~Anime fall~ ~Sweat drop~ "Only four hours? That's a good thing? Madoka asked. "Yes." Hyoma replied in a happy-go-lucky sing-song voice.

A/N Yeah it's short. I'm going to try to make it longer next time though don't worry! You know the drill review or Hyoma of course will find you. It doesn't matter where you are…keep that in mind. ~laughs darkly while walking backwards out of the room with a bunch of creepy purple smoke behind me~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I started writing this on Sunday and I'm really happy with how this turned out! It's the longest chapter so far! I hope you all love it! By the way did anyone see Damian and Gingka's EPIC battle? Darknessrules? Did you? =DDDD IT WAS SUCH AN AWESOME EPICSODE! BEYBLADE IS SOOOO EPIC! I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH! Anyways, raving beside XD I don't own the awesome epicness that is Beyblade.

_Last time on Beyblade: Gingka and the gang go back to Hyoma's to practice some more. When they go in Hyoma asks them to practice on some mats he has set up for them while he sets some unknown items up. He tells them not to look over while he's setting them up and after he's finished they start to do some stretches. _

"Okay let's all start the real thing now. Everyone I want to see how much you've all improved so start the Eternal Flame and I'll watch over here. They all danced the Eternal Flame and Hyoma was amazed how much they improved. Nobody fell down and they all got the movements pretty much perfect. Hyoma then went over to the wall and started to do something to it. "Uh Hyoma what are you doing?" Gingka asked.

Hyoma then did what he was trying to do and pulled out a tiny video camera from the wall. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Gingka asked. "Well that depends…do you think it's a tiny secret video camera that I hid in the wall to record you guys ribbon dancing?" Hyoma asked. "WELL NOW I DO! WHAT THE HELL HYOMA? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN OUR LIVES? GIVE ME THE CAMERA NOW!" Gingka demanded.

Hyoma just laughed. "I thought we went over this already. I know everything about you Gingka. I can easily reveal all of your secrets…even the one about how you like-"Hyoma then got cut off. "NO! You can keep the camera just don't tell her…or anyone." Gingka said. "That's what I thought." Hyoma said calmly. "Anyone else have anything to say about this?" Hyoma said pointing to the video camera. They all shook their heads no.

"Good. Now on to the next task. We are going to make a ribbon dancing video." Hyoma sung. "It's going to be so spectacular! I can hardly contain myself! It's going to be perfect! Then after we're done I'm going to post it online for everyone to see so the world can follow in our footsteps. Maybe I can even make it a movie! I can see it now! Our faces on the big screen in theaters all over the world! It's going to be so great!" Hyoma cheered.

"Oh great. I can hardly wait." Gingka said sarcastically. "Neither can I!" Hyoma exclaimed. "First we will show them step by step how to do the Eternal Flame and then I can show you all the other dances like the Majestic Butterfly." Hyoma hyperly said. "There's a ribbon dance called the Majestic Butterfly? Oh joy." Gingka said rolling his eyes. Luckily Hyoma didn't catch Gingka's eye roll. "Now everyone wait here while I set this up again." Hyoma said pointing at the video camera. Five minutes later Hyoma got it fully set up. "Everyone get in front of the camera." Hyoma instructed.

"Now get in two rows. Tall people in the back and short people in the front." Hyoma said. They did what he asked and Yu and Kenta didn't look so thrilled that they had to be in the front. "Do we really have to be set up like this? Can't the tall people be in the front and the short people be in the back?" Yu whined. "No." Hyoma replied. "Why noooot?" Yu asked. "Because then the people of the world wouldn't be able to see you two dancing now would they?" Hyoma asked. "Well that's kind of why I asked." Yu answered.

"I don't get you people. Why wouldn't you guys want to ribbon dance? It's so cool and manly!" Hyoma said. Everyone busted out laughing. "Oh yeah! Ribbon dancing is the coolest thing in the world!" Kyoya said while laughing. "Oh and it's soooooo manly too!" Hikaru said also laughing. "Yeah if I had to think of two words to describe ribbon dancing those would be them." Gingka said rolling on the ground still laughing also. "I know right?" Hyoma replied to what Gingka had said. That just made them all laugh harder and louder. After about ten minutes of laughing they finally managed to calm down. Gingka and Masamune were on the ground holding their now aching sides because of how long they had laughed while everyone else was sitting on the chairs either holding their sides, catching their breath, or both.

The only one not doing that was Hyoma "I don't get what was so funny about that but whatever. Let's move on then shall we?" Hyoma asked. "Sure." Gingka replied getting up from the ground. "Hyoma, you may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but you're a great friend and you really know how to make us laugh." Madoka said. "Thanks." Hyoma said not knowing what the phrase "the sharpest tool in the shed" meant.

"Now I'm going to count down from three and when I get to one then do the Eternal Flame like I taught you all to do. Three, two, one." Hyoma counted and they all started to dance like he had taught them. Once they were all done, Hyoma stopped the camera and looked at them. "That was great. Now I'm going to break it in to pieces and show them step by step how to do it. You all follow along.

Hyoma turned on the camera and got in the middle of the gang. "Hello world. I'm Hyoma and today with the help of my ribbon dancing friends I'm going to show you all how to do great ribbon dancing techniques like the Eternal Flame and the Majestic Butterfly. If you love to ribbon dance then this is a great instructional video for you! Whether you are trying to slim down or just learn some new ribbon dances this is the video that you'll want to watch! You just saw my friends over here doing the Eternal Flame and right now we're going to show you step by step how to do this." Hyoma said sounding like one of those cheesy people that try to get you to buy stuff on infomercials.

"First you'll want to wave your ribbon in a circle like this." Hyoma said looking into the camera and telling "the people" what to do. Hyoma then waved his finger in a circle motioning everyone to do what he was doing. "Then you wave the ribbon around like this." Hyoma said to the camera moving the ribbon up and down so it looked like waves. Everyone else mimicked what Hyoma was doing. "After that you weave it in between your legs and move it from one hand to your other." Hyoma said once again doing the last part of the Eternal Flame. Like the other times the gang copied him.

Hyoma stopped recording and turned to his friends. "Now it's time for all of you to learn the Majestic Butterfly." Hyoma said to the group. "Is that another ribbon dance?" Masamune asked. "Yes I already said it was. Don't you people listen?" Hyoma asked. "No not really." Gingka said truthfully. "You never really have anything…oh how do I put this…interesting to say…or anything that makes since for that matter." Madoka added. "People people, you have to listen in order for you to survive this class. Ribbon dancing is an art that takes time and focus to master. If you really want to get done with this class then I suggest you pay attention." Hyoma said. "So you mean if I pay attention then I'll get done faster? I'M LISTENING!" Gingka screamed. "Yeah! Go on! Teach us more!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm glad I finally got you all to listen. Now to do the Majestic Butterfly first you must take the ribbon and put it behind your left shoulder like this." Hyoma instructed while showing them what to do. "Now remember your left shoulder is always first and then you move on to your right shoulder. You repeat this three times while marching in place and then you twirl around twice. After the twirling comes the bubbles-." Hyoma explained but got cut off. "Where the hell do bubbles come in while you're doing a ribbon dance?" Kyoya asked very confused.

"No Kyoya! They aren't just any ordinary bubbles! They must be the rainbow bubbles with the butterflies on the label! You know? Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles! They are specifically required for this dance!" Hyoma yelled. "I still don't get how bubbles tie into this." Kyoya said. "Don't get it? Well isn't it obvious? They're butterfly bubbles Kyoya. BUTTERFLY! You know for the Majestic BUTTERFLY ribbon dance?" Hyoma asked. "Well how do you tie it in with a fucking RIBBON DANCE?" Kyoya screamed still waiting for the answer.

"Like this!" Hyoma said whipping out a bubble machine from nowhere. "Where did that come from?" Gingka asked. "It came from the authoress and her authoress powers I guess. She does have full control over what goes on in this story." Hyoma said. "True, but-"Gingka said but got cut off. "Don't question her. Just don't." Hyoma said. "Okay I won't." Gingka said in defeat.

"Now let's get on with this." Hyoma said plugging in the bubble maker. "Yes lets. The sooner we're done the sooner we all leave." Kyoya said. *Cough* "I know your secret." *Cough* Hyoma said. Kyoya shut up. Hyoma turned the bubble machine on and in a matter of seconds hundreds of teeny tiny bubbles appeared. "Isn't this wonderful?" Hyoma asked overjoyed. "No." Kyoya said with a bored look on his face popping the bubbles. "What do you think you're doing to the bubbles? What did the bubbles ever do to you?" Hyoma asked. ~Anime fall~ ~Sweat drop~

"Yay! Kenchi this is so fun! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Hyoma when we're done can I borrow that bubble machine when we're done today? Please? Please? Oh pretty please?" Yu asked. "I'm glad someone appreciates the bubbles. And yes Yu, you can borrow the bubble machine." Hyoma said. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Yu said excitedly while jumping up and down. "Now back to ribbon dancing. We end with the bubbles surrounding us while we spin around and twirl the ribbon in circles." Hyoma explained. "Now start practicing! I want to get this video done very soon." Hyoma instructed.

Most of them started to practice except for Yu who was playing with the bubbles and Kyoya who was popping the bubbles out of annoyance of them getting in his face. Eventually Hyoma got Yu and even Kyoya to participate. Once they were done practicing, Hyoma made them get in two lines in front of the camera like they did before.

"Now we're all going to show you how to do one of the funniest ribbon dances, the Majestic Butterfly." Hyoma said once again facing the camera. "First you must put the ribbon behind your left shoulder. It must always be your left shoulder first and then your right shoulder. You do this three times while marching in place." Hyoma said doing the movement and motioning the others to do it with him. "Then you must twirl around twice, letting the ribbon follow you as you spin, so it spins in a circle around you." Hyoma explained doing what he was explaining again while making sure the others were doing it as well.

Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles and turn it on. If you do not have Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles than you are doing it incorrectly. Now I always carry around a bottle or two of Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles, but if you don't than I find that they're at pretty much every store. Now after you turn on the bubble machine, you spin while twirling the ribbon in circles and that is the end of the Majestic Butterfly." Hyoma instructed while turning off the bubble machine after he finished up the dance.

Hyoma turned off the camera and then turned towards his friends. "Now is time to teach you guys a ribbon dance that I think Tsubasa will like." Hyoma said. They all looked at Tsubasa while Tsubasa looked at Hyoma curiously. "It's called the Soaring Eagle." Hyoma said after a minute and Tsubasa understood why Hyoma said he would like it. "Now it starts out holding the ribbon out in one hand while your arms are stretched out like an eagle soaring through the open air." Hyoma explained while showing them what he had meant.

"Next, you take the ribbon and put it in your other hand doing the same thing." Hyoma said switching which hand the ribbon was in. "After that you swirl the ribbon like a tornado and like the first part, you stitch hands after a minute. Then, after you do that, you put one of your leg out, and twirl the ribbon in the hand of the leg you put up. I suggest you put up the leg that won't throw you off balance. It tends to work better if you don't fall." Hyoma explained. ~Sweat drop~ ~Anime fall~ "Okay go on." Gingka said. "While your leg is up you twirl the ribbon in the hand of the side that your leg is up. Like if I put my left leg up, then I would twirl the ribbon with my left hand. You twirl it in either a circle or a spiral." Hyoma explained. "Then, you end with a bow." Hyoma finished.

Hyoma and the crew practiced another new dance once again to make that the second dance that they had learned that day. After about an hour or an hour and a half of practicing, Hyoma let them all take a little break. They sat in the comfortable lounge section of the room while watching TV. Hyoma even gave them ice cream which everyone, especially Yu, enjoyed. After about fifteen minutes, Hyoma lined them back up and turned the camera back on to make yet another section of Hyoma's dance video.

"Now this third dance is called the Soaring Eagle. It's my friend Tsubasa's favorite ribbon dance. Now to do the Soaring Eagle you must first hold out the ribbon in one hand while your arms are stretched out like wings of and eagles while it's soaring through the sky." Hyoma said stretching his arms out. "Then, after that, you move the ribbon from one hand to the other." Hyoma explained while switching hands. "Once you do that you twirl the ribbon like a tornado or a spiral." Hyoma instructed twirling the ribbon in a spiral. "Like the first part, after a minute you switch which hand you are holding the ribbon in." Hyoma explained.

"After you are done twirling it like a tornado, you lift up your leg and twirl the ribbon on whatever side of your body that your leg is lifted. To make it simpler to understand, if you lift your right leg than you hold it in your right hand and vice-versa." Hyoma said while doing what he had just explained. "To end the Soaring Eagle you bow." Hyoma said bowing before he went over to the video camera that was recording him and his friends and turned it off.

"Great job you guys!" Hyoma encouraged. "We made so much progress today! I hope we do this good tomorrow too! Now because you guys all did so good, I'm going to take you all out for burgers. My treat." Hyoma explained. "Will there be ice cream?" Yu asked. "Of course! What's a triple beef burger without ice cream?" Hyoma answered. "Woohoo! I love ice cream." Yu said cutely. "Oh yeah! Triple beef burgers!" Gingka cheered.

"I'm glad you are all so happy. Come on. Let's go." Hyoma said and lead the way. "I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!" Benkai said. "When aren't you starving?" Kyoya muttered. "Good point." Benkai said. "Triple beef burgers! Triple beef burgers! Triple beef burgers!" Gingka cheered. "Well they all seem happy." Madoka said to Hyoma. "You guys deserved it after working so hard today." Hyoma said. After about ten minutes they finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Now you guys sit down while I order the food." Hyoma said. Okay's and sure's broke out in the crowd and they all took their seats. Hyoma walked over to the counter and told the person his order. "Okay when are we doing the prank." Gingka asked Tsubasa. "Hm…I think we should do it at the recital. He'll never see it coming." Tsubasa answered. "Great idea! We should do it in front of the people too." Gingka said. "Yeah unless they watch us or get suspicious." Tsubasa said. "True. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Gingka said. A second later Hyoma got back with burgers, fries, pop, and ice cream.

"Enjoy." Hyoma said and served them the food which they gladly accepted. "Mmmmm! Delicious!" Gingka said while stuffing his mouth with his third triple beef burger. "Yeah I love this ice cream!" Yu exclaimed happily, smiling at Hyoma. "Is there any ice cream you don't like?" Tsubasa asked Yu. "Hm…good point." Yu said eating more of the delicious ice cream. "I'm glad you like it." Hyoma said. "Thank you for the food Hyoma." Madoka said and everyone else started saying thanks. "You're welcome, but you all earned it! You did so well today! Which reminds me. I have a very special surprise for you all tomorrow." Hyoma said smiling. "What kind of surprise?" Gingka asked. "Oh a very special one. You'll see tomorrow." Hyoma said and finished his food. The group finished their food laughing and talking amongst themselves and then they all walked to the B-Pit together. They all hung out there for a while, talking and hanging out until it got really late the all went their separate ways except for Madoka who stayed for obvious reasons and Gingka who was staying the night at the B-Pit. They had no idea what was going to happen the next day.

A/N Yay! 3,002 words in all for this chapter of the actual story not including the author's note! I'm aiming for 5,000 next! =DDDD I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. Let's just say Hyoma planned something very special and you know Hyoma. *laughs evilly* You know the drill…READ AND REVIEW OR HYOMA WILL MAKE YOU BE IN THE RECITAL TOO!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N OMG! THIS IS A LITTLE BIT LONGER THAN LAST WEEKS! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! =DDD Soooo as I always ask…did any of you see the Beyblade today? Darknessrules you usually do. Did you? IT WAS FREAKING EPICLY EPIC! I LOVED THE PARTY AT FIRST ESPECIALLY WHEN WANG HU ZHONG SHOWED UP! XDDDDDD LMAO! I LOVE HOW THEY ALL HAD RANDOM BOTTLES OF SODA! XDDDDDD Aaaanyways I do NOT own Metal Fight Beyblade but I STILL LOVE IT JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU! I hope XDDDDDD =DDDDD

_Last time on Beyblade: Hyoma made everyone make a dance video for the world to see. After the gang got all done, Hyoma told them they did well so they deserved a treat. After taking them out to eat he tells them he has a surprise for them._

It was the day after the gang went with Hyoma to get food because they did good. They all met up with Hyoma in his insanely oversized closet again and were waiting for Hyoma to tell them what they were going to do that day and what the surprise was that he was talking about. They didn't see anything new about the room so they had no idea what the big surprise was. After about ten minutes of chatting about everyday stuff like beyblade tournaments, Hyoma walked over to them to tell them what they were doing that day.

"Okay is everyone here?" Hyoma asked. "Yeah." They all replied in unison. "Okay then. Today we are going to finish that video and I'm going to teach you some new dances. After we are done with the video I'm going to copy it to some disks and you guys are going to practice. If the day isn't over by then, I'll find something else for you guys to do. Also, before you guys start learning the new dances, I want all of you to practice the dances you've already learned because those are the ones we will be doing in the recital." Hyoma explained. "Okay." Madoka said not so sure that he wanted them to practice _only _because they were dancing those dances for the recital. She didn't think Hyoma was very convincing when he said that, but she couldn't find any other reason why he would besides it being just for practice so she shrugged it off, but paid close attention to everything around her.

"Hyoma, what is that surprise you told us about yesterday?" Gingka asked. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Hyoma asked. "Well no but-"Gingka started, but go cut off. "You'll find out later when it happens. Until then just focus on the tasks at hand." Hyoma said. "Okay I guess." Gingka said.

"Anyways, let's practice those dances." Hyoma said. "We're going to do the dances in order of how I taught them meaning first we are going to do the Eternal Flame, then we are going to do the Majestic butterfly, and finally we are going to do the Soaring Eagle. Now let's start the Eternal Flame, shall we?" He asked the group of friends. "Eh whatever. The sooner we start the sooner we get done I guess." Kyoya muttered. "That's sort of the spirit." Hyoma said scratching his head.

"Anyways come on people we don't have all day!" Hyoma complained. "Okay okay we'll start." Gingka said. They all started. They moved their ribbons in circles, then made the ribbons move in a wavy line and then they ended the Eternal Flame with weaving the ribbon in between their legs and passing it from one hand to the next. By this time Madoka had forgotten about why Hyoma said they were practicing so she wasn't really paying that much attention to the things going on around her like she was before they had started dancing.

Then they did the Majestic Butterfly. They put the ribbon behind their left shoulder and then their right shoulder three times while marching in place just like Hyoma had taught them to do before. Next, they turned on the bubble machine with Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles and spun and twirled in circles, just like they were supposed to do and the dance was over.

After that, they did the Soaring Eagle. They stretched out their arms, then switched which hand the ribbon was in. Once they did that, they swirled it like a tornado and switched hands like in the first part. Then they lifted up their leg and twirled the ribbon on whatever side of their body had their leg up and then ended the Soaring Eagle with a bow like it was supposed to be done.

"Wonderful wonderful! That was terrific!" Hyoma said with the biggest smile on his face. Then, someone started to clap slowly from across the room behind the group of friends. "Yes yes that was very wonderful. When Hyoma invited me here I was hoping I'd get to see something as terrific and as funny as this." A mysterious voice said also coming from behind them. Gingka could recognize that voice in his sleep. It was Damian Hart from Team Starbreaker.

The teens turned around and starred horrified. "Why are you here?" Gingka asked. "And what do you mean by "when Hyoma invited me here" Madoka asked. "I mean what I said. Hyoma invited me. But why are you guys asking me all of the questions? Why don't you ask my friends too?" Damian asked. "What friends?" Gingka asked, but immediately knew what he meant after what he saw. All or at least most of the teams from the Beyblade World Championships were there.

They turned back and looked at Hyoma. "Surprise!" Hyoma said filled with joy. "WHY WOULD YOU INVITE THEM?" The group all screamed. "Well they're our friends too and I wanted to share the joy of ribbon dancing with them too. I thought it was a pretty good idea." Hyoma said. "Which is exactly why you should NOT have invited them. When in your life have you _ever _had a good idea that involved ribbon dancing?" Madoka screamed. "Well I had a good idea building this room, making those outfits, getting you guys to dance, I had a good idea making that video, oh uh putting you in the recital, threatening you ageist your own will if you didn't ribbon dance, inviting them-" Hyoma said, but got cut off. "NONE OF THOSE THINGS WERE GOOD IDEAS!" Madoka said shaking the building and knocking everyone that was in the building down.

"Well I thought they were brilliant ideas." Hyoma said and turned his back to her. "Well you thought wrong." Kyoya said. Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Okay so I may have been wrong, but I just wanted to share something else that I love with all of you guys. It is so much fun with Beyblade that I thought it would be just as fun with ribbon dancing." Hyoma said

"Okay well interrupting the cry fest over here. We were told we would get to see them ribbon dance. Now can you make that happen?" Damian asked. "Oh yes. Now let's all do the Majestic Butterfly!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Ugh! All right. I guess we still can't say no or else he'll expose our secrets to even more people." Madoka said glumly. "True." Hikaru said in the same mood as Madoka. They started the Majestic Butterfly.

Once they got to part with the bubbles the others, besides Jack who looked fascinated, looked at them strange. "What. Is. This. Crap?" Damian asked. *Gasp* "Oh I know you did not just call the Majestic Butterfly crap." Hyoma said. "Yes. Yes I did." Damian replied. "Oh hell no. The Majestic Butterfly is not and will never be crap. Why do you think it is?" Hyoma asked. "Oh you know. The bubbles." Damian replied. Everyone was chuckling at how Hyoma was reacting. *Gasp* "Oh I know you did not just call Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles crap. If anything they make life better." Hyoma replied. Damain burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"They're just stupid bubbles. How good can they be?" Damian asked still laughing. "How good can they- you have not lived until you've blown just one of Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles." Hyoma replied. He then dipped the bubble wand into the container of bubbles and shoved the wand into Damian's face.

"What the?" Damian asked. "Blow." Hyoma replied. "Um…no." Damian said. "Come on! It will satisfy your soul!"(Sorry a really dirty thought just ran through my head XD) Hyoma replied. "I have no soul. I mean look at my bey…it's hell." Damian said. "Well then it will give you a soul." Hyoma replied. "Will it make you shut up?" Damian asked. "For a short period of time yes." Hyoma replied. ~Shrugs~ "Good enough for me." Damian said and blew a bubble…oh sorry I meant one of Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles. "Well?" Hyoma asked leaning towards Damian a little too close for comfort. Damian pushed him away. "Oh my gosh!" Damian said with a huge smile on his face. "That may have been the gayest thing I've ever done." (Sorry if I offended anyone with my choice of words) Damian finished with a frown.

"What do you mean? Whenever I blow one of Madam Butterbelle's Magical Rainbow Butterfly Bubbles it just gets me all happy inside. How can you not be?" Hyoma asked. "It was a bubble. Why the hell would a bubble make me *ahem* "all happy inside" Damian asked. "It just gets me going man." Hyoma said with his eyes getting wide. "Um are you…smoking something? Anything at all it doesn't even have to be drugs, just you seem very…um what's the word…special. Yeah let's go with that." Gingka asked. "How did you kno- I mean no. Not that I know of." Hyoma replied. "Are you sure?" Kyoya asked. "I'm pretty sure." Hyoma replied.

"Okay then. Whatever you say." Tsubasa said still not convinced. "Wow! Hyoma what you do is beautiful! It truly is a work of art!" Jack exclaimed. "Why thank you Jack! Finally someone who appreciates a fabulous ribbon dance when he sees it!" Hyoma exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "Well uh I got to go. We have training at Beylin Temple so…bye." Chao Xin said and started to run. "Yeah me too." Mei Mei said and also started running. Dashian then proceeded to grab a hold of their shirts and pull them back. "Oh no you don't. We promised Hyoma we'd stay and support our friends." Dashian said. He then leaned forward and whispered "If I have to stay here then you two do too." "Actually this is good for you guys. The more you practice, the more you learn how to do things together, and the more you do that the better you will become at tag team matches and maybe someday you guys will be as good as us and our four thousand year old Chinese training techniques at working together." Dashian said.

"Yeah you guys! You will learn to work together! Keep that in mind while you're practicing!"Hyoma said overjoyed that someone other than him thought it was a good idea for him to make them ribbon dance even though it wasn't one of them. "Wow Kyoya. I never thought I'd see the day where you ribbon danced." Nile said and started laughing. "Shut up. It's not like I willingly did this." Kyoya said. "True, but I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Nile replied. "I already tried fighting. He said he'd reveal my secrets." Kyoya said "Oh well that really sucks. You should really get him back when this is all over." Nile said. "Oh I am going to. Just wait and see Hyoma." Kyoya said darkly. "Can I help?" Nile asked. "Sure. I guess the more people involved, the bigger and most likely better it will be. Gingka and Tsubasa are already planning something too." Kyoya said. "What is it?" Nile asked. "I'll tell you later when Hyoma isn't around." Kyoya said. "Okay. I guess that makes more sense." Nile said.

"Okay Masamune. Why the hell would you start ribbon dancing?" Zeo asked. "It's not like I had a choice. Hyoma is kind of crazy." Masamune replied. "I can see that. I'm pretty sure he's smoking something I'm just not sure what. All of the drugs that I know of aren't that strong." Zeo said scratching his head. "You got that right." Masamune replied. "Does anyone want to learn one of these ribbon dances?" Hyoma asked the teens from the other countries. "I do! I do! Those are wonderful pieces of art!" Jack exclaimed. "Wonderful! Come over here and I'll teach you. In the mean time you guys can all take a break over there." Hyoma said pointing to the place on the other side of the room with the couches. "Oh great. I was hoping we wouldn't have to ribbon dance all day in front of my friends!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Don't say that too soon or Hyoma might make _you_ teach Jack and we'd all get to watch." Madoka warned Gingka. "That's so true." Gingka replied. "I'm kind of starting to think Hyoma has a man crush on Jack now." Nile whispered to Kyoya. They both started to laugh. "Me too Nile. Me too." Kyoya whispered back. "I'm kind of scared that he's going to rape me one of these days." Kyoya whispered to Nile. They both started laughing again. "I wouldn't put it past him." Nile whispered back. "They two biggest stalkers I know: Benkai and Hyoma." Kyoya whispered. "True!" Nile yelled and everyone looked at him weirdly. He then started to blush and looked down at his feet.

"Well I think Hyoma's is just an act so we will keep on dancing. He wasn't really a stalker before then so I guess Benkai is the only real stalker I know." Kyoya whispered. "Yeah that's true. Let's hope it's just an act." Nile said and they started to laugh again. "I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure." Kyoya whispered. "So what are you guys talking about?" Benkai asked coming up behind them. "Nothing!" Kyoya and Nile yelled. "Um okay so what's up?" Benkai asked. "Nothing we were just talking about um beyblade." Kyoya said. "Yeah there's a tournament coming up. Are you guys going?" Nile asked. "Depends Benkai are you going?" Kyoya asked. "Um no. I don't think so." Benkai said. "Oh then yeah I'm going." Kyoya said. "Oh well maybe I'll go." Benkai said quickly. "I thought you weren't going." Kyoya said. "Well uh maybe I'll go now." Benkai said. ~sweat drop~ ~anime fall~

"Wow Benkai." Kyoya said. "See this is why he is my top stalker." Kyoya whispered so only Nile could hear. "Yeah I know. I kind of figured after he joined our team in the world championships." Nile whispered back. "Huh? What are you guys saying?" Benkai asked. "Nothing!"Kyoya and Nile both yelled again. "Uh okay so uh how have you been Nile?" Benkai asked. "Um good I guess. When Hyoma called I kind of thought it was a joke at first because he said "Oh hey Nile. How would you and the rest of Team Wild Fang want to see Benkai and Kyoya ribbon dance?" and I was like "What the fuck? Is this a joke?" and he was like "No. They are ribbon dancing along with a bunch of other people like Gingka. I'll pay for your trip." And then I realized he was actually being serious and I told him yes and then once I hung up I started laughing because I pictured it. I really wanted to see you two though. I haven't seen you since the world championships! I was really happy I could come to see you!" Nile exclaimed. "Yeah. I wanted to see you too." Kyoya replied. "Oh I missed ya buddy!" Benkai said and hugged his in his bull hug of steel. "You're…crushing…me." Nile said and passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"What? Oh uh sorry." Benkai said and let go of him scratching the back of his head. "Nice job Benkai. Now he's unconscious from your hug _again_." Kyoya said and crouched down to examine Nile. By that time everyone was gathered around them to see what happened. "Well he's not dead." Kyoya said and stood up. "He should be awake in about a half an hour." Kyoya said scratching the back of his head. "Oops." Benkai said. "What happened?" Gingka asked Kyoya. "Benkai hugged him." Kyoya replied. "Ah. Now I got ya." Gingka said and stared at the unconscious Nile laying on the ground in front of him.

"Well moving on. While Nile is passed out how about we go and get some popsicles and then come back here and see if he's awake. I have some in the freezer. Come on." Hyoma said motioning everyone with his hand to follow him. "Um okay." Kyoya said and followed everyone there. Hyoma gave everyone the kind of popsicle they asked for and gave Kyoya Nile's and then they went back to the giant closet to check on Nile and eat their popsicles. When they got there they noticed Nile was still on the ground, but was breathing so they knew he was in fact alive. About five minutes later everyone had finished their popsicles except for Kyoya who still had Nile's which by then was starting to melt. "Ooohh. What happened?" Nile asked who was still on the floor rubbing his head, but was starting to get up. Once he was up and on his feet Kyoya gave him his popsicle and said "Benkai happened." Nile then remembered the previous event and said "Oh." And then started to eat his popsicle.

"Thanks for the popsicle Kyoya." Nile said and ate some more of it. "Well it was melting on my glove so if this red stain doesn't come out your buying me a new pair of gloves." Kyoya said taking off his gloves and tossing them onto one of the couches. "Okay." Nile said and sat down.

"Magnificent Jack. Splendid! You are doing great!" Hyoma encouraged as Jack flawlessly did the Eternal Flame. "Why thank you, but I have to owe it to you. You are a great teacher. This dance technique is simply beautiful! It's like a work of art only with more movement! It's simply wonderful! You must teach me more!" Jack exclaimed. "You bet I will! You are the only one that I've taught that understands the brilliance of these ribbon dances! I'm glad that someone can marvel at the magesticness of it all." Hyoma explained. "Why I wish that the whole world could understand how magnificent and graceful this is! It is so magnificently beautiful!" Jack exclaimed. "I know right? That is what I've been trying to tell them, but they just won't listen!" Hyoma exclaimed.

"So how long are you guys going to be staying here?" Gingka asked the teams. "A couple of weeks. Probably about three months." Mei Mei replied. "All of you? Even Starbreaker?" Gingka asked. They all nodded. "I'm happy and embarrassed at the same time. I never knew I could feel like that before." Gingka said confused. "But I'm really glad you guys are all staying here that long. I haven't seen you since the world championships a couple of months ago." Gingka said smiling. "Hey and maybe while we're here we can all battle each other!" Wales said happily. "Great idea!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Well we have to go unpack. I'll see you all later!" Chao Xin said. "Yeah us too." All of the other teams said. "We should all meet up at the B-Pit later everyone!" Gingka exclaimed. All of the teams, even Team Starbreaker agreed and they went to the door to leave. Hyoma was giving them each a disk, a business card, and a signed photo of himself in his ribbon dancing outfit with his ribbon in his mouth. "Hyoma what are those disks of?" Gingka asked. "Yeah and where the hell did you get those pictures…and why the hell did you get them?" Kyoya asked. "Oh their what I have so far of the ribbon dancing videos. And the pictures are for my fans. I'm going to be famous someday. You'll see." Hyoma said and everyone anime fall and sweat dropped. "Whatever you say Hyoma. Whatever you say." Gingka said and left for the B-Pit.

A/N Oh yeah! 3,289 words not including the A/N! Woohoo! I'm happy now! =DDD Now review and I'll give you some ice cream!

Yuu: I want some ice cream! =]

Me: Then review!

Yuu: Okay! I did it now do I get my ice cream?

Me: Of course! *gives Yuu ice cream*

Yuu: You should review! This ice cream is YUMMY!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm so sorry I updated late! For all of you that don't know there was a black out day on to stop the destruction of Fanfiction and I participated. It was on Saturday and I couldn't come on the website because of the black-out day. Also I wasn't aloud on the computer yesterday because I was sick. Again I'm SO SORRY! Darkness rules I totally agree with your review. I want to throw things at Dr. Ziggurat too! I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO EVERYONE! Anyways did you guys catch the Beyblade on Saturday? Darknessrules you know I have to ask you! XD OMG IT WAS EPIC! Also thank you to all of my fans and THANKS IF YOU REVIEWED! You are the people that keep me writing. =D Also I have a LOT of questions on the bottom A/N so PLEASE LOOK THERE! I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER THEM! Anyways I do NOT own Beyblade in any way. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Last_ time on Beyblade: Everyone finds out that Hyoma's "special surprise" is bringing all of the teams that they fought ageist in the Beyblade World Championships to watch them ribbon dance. And that's not all; they are also staying for the recital. Not to mention that Jack has taken and interest in ribbon dancing now. At the end of the day they all decided to meet at the B-Pit._

~At the B-Pit~

"Well this has been the most embarrassing day of my life." Gingka whined to his friends. Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Masamune, Benkai, and Kenta were the only people at the B-Pit so far. All of the other teams were still unpacking. "So do you think Starbreaker will even show? It doesn't seem like them to even come here in the first place let alone hang with us." Madoka asked. "Well Jack did seem to take an interest in ribbon dancing, but I'm not sure. You have a point though Madoka. They don't exactly like us. And does anyone even know where the B-Pit is? I mean this will be like New York for the first time not including Masamune to them. They probably don't even know what street it's on." Gingka explained.

"Oh yeah! We'll have to go show them around so they'll know where the B-Pit is. Right now all they probably know is where their hotel is and where Hyoma's house is." Madoka said jumping up. "Come on guys. Let's go show them all around." Madoka said and left along with everyone else. They got to their apartments and then showed them around the town. They gave them maps with important places like Bey Park and the B-Pit circled on it just in case they forgot where some places were. At the end of the day everyone had a pretty good idea of where everything was. Then they all split and went home or where ever it was that they slept and went to sleep.

~The next day~

Gingka and Madoka were walking to Hyoma's house talking about what they might do that day. "Well Hyoma said that the DVD's he was passing out were what we had of the dancing video so far so maybe we're going to learn some more new dances." Madoka explained. "Oh yeah. That's true. So do you think that the teams will be here again? Yesterday some of them seemed pretty awkward. I mean some weren't even talking. Team Lovushka didn't say a thing!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Yeah some of them did seem pretty weirded out." Madoka agreed. "I kind of hope that they don't come. I mean yesterday was pretty embarrassing. You know besides when Jack wanted to practice. That was actually pretty funny. I wonder if he's coming again." Gingka said as they got up to Hyoma's house. "Oh no. Madoka it's time for another fun day at Hyoma's Dance School. Now let's all do the Eternal Flame blah blah blah." Gingka said, mimicking Hyoma as he opened the door.

They walked over to Hyoma's room, went into his closet, got past Hyoma's clothes, and walked over to the place with the chairs and the TV to wait for their friends. Gingka and Madoka were the only ones besides Hyoma that was there. They were twenty minutes early. "Nobody's here but us. Do you think Hyoma is going to make us do something?" Gingka asked in a whisper to Madoka. "We can only sit here and hope he doesn't notice us." Madoka whispered back. Hyoma was messing around in the other corner. "What the hell is he doing?" Gingka asked still trying not to be heard. Hyoma was now on his back waving his back and forth while kicking his feet. "Yahoo!" Hyoma screamed. He then got on his hands and feet and started crawling around really fast. "I'm a unicorn! Watch me fly!" He said standing up and moving his arms up and down like wings flapping. "I don't know nor do I intend to find out." Madoka said giving Hyoma a weird look. Of course Hyoma didn't see this because he was still…um…being a unicorn.

After a couple more minutes of Hyoma acting as he normally does the rest of the ribbon dancing crew walked in accompanied by Team Starbreaker. "Out of all of the teams they're the ones that decide to show up again?" Gingka asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "Well Jack did seem to be enjoying himself yesterday." Madoka answered. "I'm back for another glorious day of ribbon dancing!" Jack exclaimed walking up to Hyoma. "So how about it? Can I ribbon dance today?" Jack asked eagerly. "Of course you can. The more ribbon dancers they better! And I love that somebody besides me really appreciates the beauty and majesticness of the art of ribbon dancing.

"Oh yay! I am so excited to learn more!" Jack exclaimed jumping up and down while clapping his hands. "Okay people people in a line! It's time to learn the graceful swan!" Hyoma said motioning them to get into their positions. "The Soaring Eagle? The Majestic Butterfly? The Graceful Swan? What's next the Jumping Frog?" Gingka asked sarcasticly. Hyoma gasped. "You told me you didn't know any ribbon dances when all along you knew the Jumping Frog. Why didn't you tell me?" Hyoma asked. Gingka anime fell and sweat dropped. "That's seriously a ribbon dance? What is up with all of the animals in these dances' names?" Gingka asked. "Well you didn't answer my question." Hyoma said tapping his foot on the ground. Gingka anime fell and sweat dropped again. "I didn't know that was a real one. That was just my example because so far most of the dances you've taught us had animals and. You know what? Never mind. Let's just get on with the lesson." Gingka said.

"Oh. Okay. Now to do the Graceful Swan first you must take the ribbon and-" Hyoma started to explain, but saw that Jack had his hand raised. "Yes Jack?" Hyoma asked. "I don't have a ribbon. Remember yesterday I just used Masamune's." Jack explained. "Ew! You used mine! Can someone get me some Lysol?" Masamune asked. "Heeeey!" Jack exclaimed looking at Masamune. "Anyways I don't have one." Jack explained again. "Here you can use mine." Gingka asked shoving his ribbon at Jack. "No! Use mine!" Kyoya exclaimed. "No! Mine!" Hikaru yelled. Pretty soon an argument broke out between the three of them. Mine's were yelled from all of them and they were getting even louder until-"QUIET! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! HE ISN'T GOING TO USE ANY OF YOURS! NOW SHUUUUUT UP!" Hyoma yelled. They all shut their mouths immediately. "Now Jack come with me and I'll get you an outfit and your own ribbon." Hyoma said giving Gingka, Hikaru, and Kyoya the death glare.

Hyoma and Jack walked over to the walk-in closet inside the gigantic walk-in closet. He looked over the labeled boxes for Jack's size clothes and then once he found those box's he found the color he was looking for; purplish pink. It was the same color as Jack's hair. Hyoma gave Jack his outfit, shoes, and ribbon and then they walked out of the closet. While Hyoma and Jack were in the closet Madoka and Tsubasa both asked Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gingka the same thing; why did they want to give Jack their ribbons. Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gingka all said the same thing then; they wanted Jack to have their ribbons so they wouldn't have to ribbon dance. "You can go change in the bathroom over there. We'll wait for you and the we'll start the lesson." Hyoma explained pointing to where the bathroom was located. "Okay." Jack said and walked to where Hyoma had directed him.

After a couple of minutes, Jack got dressed and walked over to his place in the line of people. Over at the area with the couches Damian and Zeo were watching the whole thing while having a conversation. "What the- I can't believe he would even want to come and learn this. Why would he even like this?" Zeo asked dumbfounded that his friend would even want to come and learn ribbon dancing. "Well I guess you could consider this a form of art…maybe…but still I can't believe he would wear that. He looks like such a dork." Damain said trying not to laugh. Zeo laughed and then pretty soon Damian did too. "They all do. How do you think they were all dragged into this?" Zeo asked.

"Well I guess you could say Hyoma doesn't seem very…um…normal. He probably threatened them or at least that's what I thought they said yesterday. I wasn't really paying attention, but it seems like something he'd do. Not like life threatening or anything just like…telling their secrets or something. I'm pretty sure none of them were like Jack and actually wanted to learn this. Maybe Benkai…no not even him." Damian answered. "Oh yeah. I think I heard them say that too. But anyways let's just watch them make fools of themselves. It tends to be very funny." Zeo said and started to watch them again.

"Now as I was saying before you start the Graceful Swan by taking the ribbon in one of your hands and spinning it gracefully so it looks like a spiraling tornado. You also take your opposite leg up in the air and bend it. You then jump around in a circle with the leg that is on the ground. Then, after you do that you put down your leg and put the ribbon in your other hand. Unlike most of the other dances I have taught you, you don't repeat the first part when you put the ribbon in your other hand. Instead you make the ribbon go in waves at your sides while bending your back down and put your other leg up, but you don't bend it, you keep it as straight as you can. After about five seconds of doing that you put your leg down, then you put your back up straight slowly while still waving your ribbon at your side, and then you stop waving your ribbon at your side and hold it up in the air while marching in place. Then you end it by putting your ribbon on the ground in front of you carefully and bowing." Hyoma explained while showing them how to do their new ribbon dance, the Graceful Swan.

Hyoma then got out the camera, set it up, and turned it on. "Hello fellow ribbon dancing enthusiasts. I'm back with a new ribbon dance and a new ribbon dancer. This is Jack. He is an artist that wanted me to teach him how to do the other art of ribbon dancing. Say hello Jack." Hyoma said looking at the camera. "Why hello ribbon dancing world." Jack said waving to the camera. "Now we are going to teach you yet another ribbon dance. Today we are going to teach you the Graceful Swan. You start the Graceful Swan by spinning you ribbon and bending one of your legs up. Then after a couple of seconds you put your leg down and switch which hand that the ribbon is in. If you remember some of the other ribbon dances I taught you in this video they all switched hands and did the exact same thing, but when you're doing the Graceful Swan you don't. In this dance instead of doing the same thing over again, you wave the ribbon at your side and then you put your leg up, but you don't bend it like in the first part. Instead you want to keep it as straight as you possibly can. Then you bend your back down so that you are looking at the ground. After a couple of seconds you put your leg down, then you straighten your back up, and then you stop the ribbon from waving and hold it up in the air while marching in place. You end it by putting your ribbon on the ground and bowing. Be carefull that you don't tear your ribbon when you are putting it down." Hyoma explained eyes still on the camera while finishing the dance.

"How was your first ribbon dance for the ribbon dancing video?" Hyoma asked Jack smiling. "It was so fun! I can't wait to learn another ribbon dance! They are so tramendisly fun to learn!" Jack exclaimed. "You did great! I can't wait until we get done with this video so the world can see our talents! We are going to be so famous! You just wait and see!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Oh yeah!" Jack yelled. "Aren't we already famous? You know Beyblade World Championships, Battle Bladers, Survival Battle, you know things like that?" Gingka asked. "True…but we'll be even more famous! Oh yeah! High five!" Hyoma exclaimed giving Jack a high five. Everyone besides Hyoma and Jack anime fell and sweat dropped.

~Damian and Zeo's corner of the room~

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hyoma is so stupid!" Damian exclaimed. "No Damian. You don't understand how famous they're going to be." Zeo said seriously. Damian and Zeo both cracked up a second later. "I question how sane Jack is for believing this." Damian said still laughing. "Me too. And Hyoma doesn't seem that stable either." Zeo said and they both laughed even harder. "That's so true." Damian said laughing still.

~Ribbon dancers corner of the room~

"You know that signed picture of yourself that you gave everyone? I framed it. I'm going to sell it for a lot of money when you are a world class famous ribbon dancer." Jack told Hyoma. "Thank you! Finally someone who believes that I'll be famous! And I'm sure you'll be just as famous if you follow in my footsteps Jack." Hyoma said. "Yay! I am totally going to follow in your footsteps!" Jack exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Damian yelled from across the room. "Why not?" Jack asked. "Because Hyoma is a nut job!" Damian answered. "Heeeey!" Hyoma yelled. "Sorry I'm just speaking the truth." Damian yelled back. Everybody in the room, including Hyoma, agreed. "Yeah you don't want to follow in my footsteps…but you can still follow in my ribbon dancing footsteps!" Hyoma yelled and High-fived Jack. "Oh yeah!" Jack exclaimed.

"You know what we should do?" Hyoma asked his group of friends. About a minute went by. "Well? What should we do?" Gingka asked getting annoyed because it was taking so long for Hyoma to answer. "What? Oh yeah! We should totally do something to promote Hyoma's Dance School! Like put up flyers or something so more people will come here." Hyoma explained his idea. "Yeah! We should totally do that! It would be fun…um…meeting new people. Yeah I'll go with that." Madoka exclaimed. "Why are you agreeing?" Gingka asked he in a whisper. "Because if we have more people then he'll have to train them and we'll get out of doing some of this. Plus we might meet some new bladers that you can challenge." Madoka whispered back. "Oh yeah. Great thinking. Great idea Hyoma! We can make posters and stuff and put them all over town!" Gingka exclaimed, faking being super happy at the idea.

"See? I can have great ideas! I'm so proud of myself! This is going to be so fun! Making posters, getting more people to come, getting the world to ribbon dance more, help inspiring ribbon dancers learn new dances and techniques! Oh this will be so fun!" Hyoma exclaimed. Now I'm going to go get some markers, crayons, pencils, paper, paint, and all the rest of that stuff from the store so we can start making our posters right away! I want to start doing this today so that we can hang up our posters earlier and get even more people to join sooner! I'm so happy that I came up with an idea that you all agree with! I'll be off now." Hyoma said walking out of his closet to get the supplies from the store.

"Okay why'd you guys agree with the idea?" Damian asked Gingka. "Well like Madoka said if there's more people then he'll have to train them and we won't have to dance while he trains them and if there's more people than he might pay a little less attention to what we're doing and focus on them a little bit more." Gingka explained. "Ah I get it. Now Jack a couple of questions do you really think Hyoma will get famous and do you like that outfit?" Damian asked. "No and no." Jack answered. "Then why did you say you thought he would get famous and why did you not fight agenst it when he told you to wear it?" Damian asked. "Because he scares me so I went along with it. He creeps me out, but I want to learn ribbon dancing so I just go along with whatever he does." Jack answered. "Ohhhhh. Now I get what you were doing." Damain said nodding. "I thought you actually liked wearing that. You had us fooled." Zeo said. "Was I really that good an actor?" Jack asked putting the back of his hand on his forehead dramaticly.

"Yeah you were awesome! I thought you actually meant it!" Gingka exclaimed. "Yeah me too!" Madoka explained. "So did I" Tsubasa said. "Well then yay. That just means I'm a better actor than I thought I was. I'm all happy inside now." Jack said. Everyone laughed at that remark. "Who would have thought that was just an act? Clever though I've got to admit." Kyoya said. "Warm up to Hyoma so he wouldn't give away your secrets…or find out where you live again after he found out the first time so you had to move and-I mean give away your secrets. Just give away your secrets." Kyoya said. About ten minutes later Hyoma came back. "I have the stuff to make the posters. Damian and Zeo you can help too." Hyoma said. "Nope I'm fine right her-" Damian started but got cut off by Hyoma. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND HELP US WITH THESE POSTERS! Please." Hyoma screamed. "Okay okay." Damian said and he and Zeo scrambled over to the table where everyone was at. They made the posters, hung them up, then went their separate ways until the next day.

A/N 3,079 words. Not bad. Anyways I have some things I have to ask you and some things I have to tell you. First off I would like to say thank you to all of my fans! Especially the ones that have been there since Hyoma's Passion!All of you guys mean a lot to mean and are the reason that I write! =D Because of you I've decided that I'm going to make at the **least** ten more chapters. But I'm probably going to make WAAAAAAAY more than ten. =) Also I want to know if you want ANYTHING and I meant ANYTHING at all to happen in this story. If it's a couple thing I might not do that though. It's not that I'm agenst it it's just that somebody else that reads this might not like that shipping. Also I want to know if you want anyone from the show to show up. I know you guys were asking for Ryuga but I already have plans for him. I also want to know if you guys want me to only write about what happens at Hyoma's or if you also want to know what happens outside like beybattles and such. Also if you have an OC that you want in the story than PM me or put it in your review. I really want your guy's OC's in here so if you have one that you want in here than tell me. Also tell me what kind of bey they have, their special moves, who they want to fight, if they win or lose in their beybattle, what they look like, etc. Tell me everything I need to know about them in case they have a battle. You can put however many OC's you want. Also tell me if you have more than one OC do you want them to show up in the same chapter like in a group or something or in separate chapter. That's all. Remember to review! Oh look, there are cookies on the review button. You better click on it if you want one! Hurry before they're all gone!


	10. Chapter 10

OC's. Thanks you guys! Especially Destened-Star-Girl, VocaloidNamine02, prettygirlrock, and Kitty Uchiha The Ninja! You guys have awesome OC's! If you don't see your OC in this chapter you'll probably see them in the next chapter. Also prettygirlrock I need to ask you two things about your OC before I put it up.

What does your OC's special move do?

You said that your OC is friends with everyone but Madoka. Does she not like Madoka or does she just not know her?

Please answer in the reviews and as soon as those are answered then I can put your OC into the story. Also whoever asked to make everyone ribbon dance and whoever asked to make Toby come they will just not in this chapter. I'm going to wait until I'm done introducing OC's. OMG I KNOW I'VE ASKED THIS A MILLION TIMES BUT DID YOU SEE THE BEYBLADE? Darknessrules it's become a habit to ask you! XD EPICSODE! AMAZING! OMG THAT SOPHIE AND WALES VS JULIAN BATTLE WAS EPIC AND SO WAS THE DASHAN VS JULIAN BATTLE! And I know that I sound like a total fangirl when I ask this but did you see Sophie and Wales when they were trying to help Julian together? Awwww! They're just such a cute couple! ^_^ Anyways I don't own Beyblade or any of the wonderful OC's.

_Last time on Beyblade: Gingka was surprised to find that the only team that came back was Starbreaker. He wondered why until Jack officially joined the ribbon dancing team. After Hyoma taught them a new ribbon dance, he had an idea to get new people; they would make posters and hang them up around town to draw in new costumers. The question is did it work?_

"Oh yay. Another wonderful day of ribbon dancing." Gingka thought sarcastically as he woke up. He sat up on the couch located in the B-Pit and stretched. "Oh hey Gingka. Are you ready to go?" Madoka asked, walking down the stairs of her father's store. "Ugh I guess. I really can't say no so why not?" Gingka asked rhetorically. "So do you think those posters actually worked?" Madoka asked. "I hope so. That would probably make it a lot easier for us because we already know all of the routines and the practices and stuff so he'd focus on them a little bit more and on us a little bit less." Gingka replied. "That's true. I really hope it did." Madoka said walking the route to Hyoma's house or 'Hyoma's Dance School' as Hyoma liked to call it. About five minutes later they arrived early as usual.

They walked inside, went to the giant closet, and took their seats. "Hey Hyoma. Did anyone new come in yet?" Gingka asked sitting down. "Not yet, but then again you and Madoka are pretty early." Hyoma replied. "Well that's true." Gingka said. They were thirty minutes earlier than they were supposed to be. "If you guys aren't doing anything do you think that you could help me set up these mats. I plan on teaching you guys some stretches later so you'll be more flexible so that if there are some new students you guys will have something to do while I teach them the art of ribbon dancing." Hyoma asked. "Sure we'll help, but by 'the art of ribbon dancing' do you just mean the dances we've already learned?" Gingka asked. "Yep." Hyoma said grabbing a mat. Once they were done setting up the mats they had only fifteen minutes until the others were expected to arrive. "Hey Hyoma maybe you should wait outside if anyone new comes so you can show them where the room is." Madoka said. "Good idea." Hyoma said and went to his front porch. After another fifteen minutes of talking the rest of the gang arrived too. It was still five minutes before they were supposed to arrive, but they always got there earlier. They didn't want to know what Hyoma would do to them if they were late so they always took some extra precautions.

"So did anyone new come?" Kyoya asked as he walked in with the rest of the group. "Not yet, but it is still early." Gingka replied. At that moment Hyoma walked in with a person that none of the gang had ever met. He had light orange hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt that's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, tan pants, a black bladers belt, and plain brown shoes. "Hello. I'm Kazuo. Kazuo Jukodo. It's nice to meet you all." The blader said. "Hello Kazuo. I'm Gingka and this is Madoka and this is Kenta and well how about you ask the rest. It's nice to meet you." Gingka said holding out his hand. Kazuo gladly shook it. "So what bey do you have?" Kyoya asked noticing Kazuo's blader belt. "I have Rock Gaia." Kazuo said taking out his bey and showing it to everyone else.

"A defense bey eh?" Madoka asked. "Yep. But Gaia has more than just defense; he's strong too." Kazuo replied. "Hm how about we have a battle later? Me and Leone versus you and Gaia." Kyoya asked. "Sure sound cool. How about after this ribbon dancing practice or whatever?" Kazuo asked. "Okay, but me and Leone don't go down easily." Kyoya said smirking. "Neither do Gaia and I." Kazuo replied. After their little discussion Hyoma came in with two girls. The first one had long black hair with a black headband. She had eyes the same color as Damian's and looked to be around thirteen or fourteen. She wore a short deep purple dress, black tights, a black cardigan, a black blader belt, and black heeled shoes. The second one had long light blue hair, blue eyes, and looked to be fourteen. She was wearing a white tank top, a zipped up leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and knee high boots.

"Hi. I'm Celeste Russo." The girl with the dress on said a little bit quietly. "And I'm Diva Diamante!" The girl with the white tank top and skinny jeans exclaimed happily. "It's very nice to meet you all!" Diva exclaimed waving. "It's nice to meet you too!" Madoka exclaimed holding out her hand, which Diva then shook. "Diva is that you?" Zeo asked. "Zeo Masamune it's so great to see you again!" Diva said hugging them both. "It's great to see you too!" Masamune and Zeo exclaimed in unison. "So I take it you guys know each other?" Gingka asked. "Yeah I live in America with them. I heard they were both here so I decided to stop by and see them. I heard this is where they were so I stopped by" Diva explained. "Oh, Damian. You're here." Celeste said annoyed. "I wouldn't be talking like that unless you want me to bring you to hades." Damian spat back. "Oh I won't be the one losing." Celeste replied. "You want to bet?" Damian asked. "Sure. We can have a battle after this is over to prove it." Celeste replied.

"Okay. Kerbecs and I will show you whose boss." Damian said accepting the challenge. "No it will be me and Silver Luna that will win." Celeste said taking out her Luna. It was silver and purple and had a crescent moon on its face bolt. After that Hyoma brought in yet another girl. She had dark brown hair that was pinned up into a pony tail with a hair clip and bangs (like Sasuke's) and dark green eyes with glasses. She looked like she was about fifteen and was almost the same height as Dashan. She was wearing loose black pants with dark blue trimmings, a dark blue and black kimono shirt with sleeves that go past her hands, under all off that she had armor, she also wore dark blue sandals, a black weighted scarf, dark blue and black fingerless gloves, and a dark blue headband that went around her forehead. She also had face paint on (like Kai Hiwatari's in the original Beyblade).

"Hello. I'm Kitty Uchiha." The girl said. "And who are uh…they?" Madoka asked confused, noticing the two males standing behind Kitty. "Oh those are Anbu Jonin Kazuki and Anbu Cat-Demon Ritsuka. They are the aces of my followers that I created. Kazuki is half human and half wolf and Ritsuka is half human and half panther." Kitty replied. "Oh uh okay." Madoka said still confused. "Zeo? Masamune? Is that you?" Kitty asked. "Yeah it's us. What are you doing here?" Masamune asked. "Well I heard that Dashan, Chi Yun, and Julian were here, but I didn't know that you two were here." Kitty replied. "Well Masamue was visiting Gingka and Hyoma dragged him into this ribbon dancing stuff and then Hyoma invited all of the teams from the world championships here to watch them." Zeo explained. "How did he drag you into ribbon dancing?" Kitty asked. "Well uh he um how do I put this…he blackmailed me into it and threatened me to get me to stay." Masamune replied. "Um okay then." Kitty said.

"Okay it's time to start!" Hyoma said in a sing-song voice, walking into his closet. "Okay it's time for me to leave. I just came here because I heard Zeo and Masamune were here, but now that you guys are starting I'll leave." Diva said, starting to walk out the door. "Not so fast." Hyoma said grabbing her jacket. "Huh? Why not?" Diva asked. "Please join Hyoma's Dance School! We'd love to have you here." Hyoma exclaimed. "No." Diva replied. "Why not?" Hyoma asked. "Because I have better things to do." She answered. "How about we have a bey battle to decide? If you win you can leave, if I win you stay and ribbon dance with us." Hyoma asked, explaining the rules. "Sure, but don't be sad when I win." Diva said taking out her bey. "This is Melody Octavia." Diva said showing everyone her bey. It was blue, cyan, and teal. Hyoma went to the closet he kept the ribbon dancing things in and got out a bey stadium. "You have bey stadiums in your closet's closet?" Gingka asked. "Yep. You never know when you'll have a vattle so I keep one just in case." Hyoma replied. "Wow. That just may be the smartest thing he's ever thought of." Gingka whispered to Kyoya. "Yeah. Who knew he actually had a good idea?" Kyoya whispered back.

"Okay it's time to start the battle. Three!" Hyoma yelled. "Two!" Diva counted. "One!" They both exclaimed in unison. "Let it rip!" They yelled and started their battle. Both beys hit the stadium's ground and circled to the right. "Hm. Not making the first move? Well then we will. Octavia!" Diva yelled and Octavia started hitting Aries rapidly. "Aries don't give up!" Hyoma yelled. After about thirty seconds of Octavia's nonstop hits, Aries saw a small opening for a split second and took that chance to hit. "Hm it's not like that's going to help. Octavia already did a whole bunch of damage." Diva said as both beys started hitting each other at the same time over and over again.

"Octavia let's end this now! Tsunami's Dance!" Diva yelled, calling one of Octavia's special moves. At that moment a blue mermaid appeared out of Octavia along with some waves that came crashing down on a goat. Once the waves cleared it showed that Aries withstood the attack and was still spinning. "Phew. That was close. I really need to watch out or I'm going to lose." Hyoma thought. "Nice try Octavia. We'll get him this time for sure. Octavia Symphony of the Witches now!" Diva yelled, calling another special move. After she called it Octavia started to sway back and forth and a song started to play, causing vibrations to spread across the stadium. "Hang in there Aries!" Hyoma yelled.

Aries kept on spinning around the stadium until Hyoma called it to charge in. "Aries, Hron Throw Destruction!" Hyoma yelled and a goat was shown throwing a mermaid up into the air. A second later, Octavia landed on the stadium's ground still spinning. Both of the beys were drained of most of their stamina, but they still had enough left for one special move. "Aries, Horn Throw Destruction." Hyoma called once more. A goat was seen charging at the a mermaid."Octavia! Mermaid Dream!" Diva yelled calling Octavia's third special move. A sonic boom was headed towards a goat. Blue versus pink; that's what it looked like. The beys hit each other with an incredible amount of force. A loud boom was heard as a large gust of wind came from the stadium; the cause of two beys colliding head to head.

A large amount of smoke was seen soon after. After the smoke cleared the one left standing was…Aries. Octavia and Diva had lost the battle and Aries and Hyoma had won; meaning that Diva had to ribbon dance with Hyoma and the rest of the gang. "Great job Aries!" Hyoma cheered, catching the bey in his hand. "You did good Octavia." Diva said taking her bey from the stadium. "So now you have to stay. Yay! You'll be a wonderful addition to the ribbon dancing team!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Yep. Well I guess I'm staying after all. Nice job in the battle Hyoma." Diva said putting Octavia into her blader belt. "Thanks. You did good too." Hyoma said heading over to his closet. "Anyways I'm going to have to get all of your outfits and then I'll have to teach you the dances that we've already learned." Hyoma explained.

"Our outfits? As in outfits that are similar to the ones that they're wearing?" Diva asked pointing to Gingka and the gang. "Yep. You're going to have to wear those while you ribbon dance." Hyoma explained. "Uh it's not really what I would usually wear, but why not?" Diva asked rhetorically. Hyoma walked over to the closet and got out their outfits. Kazuo got a brown and tan outfit, Celeste got a black one, Diva got a white one, and Kitty got a black and blue one. "Thanks." They all mumbled.

"Now all of you all change in the bathroom and I'll wait here. After you're all ready I'll teach you all the dances I've already taught them and then tomorrow we can all learn a new dance together." Hyoma explained. They all agreed and went to change. They came out and walked over to Hyoma to be taught. "Everyone that's learned this go practice on the mats. Now the Eternal Flame is first" Hyoma explained.

~Four hours later~

"Great job! You did the Graceful Swan perfectly!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Now come back tomorrow to learn more dances or I'll hunt you down and drag you here." Hyoma sung. Then he laughed creepily. "It's after practice. You know what that means." Kyoya said to Kazuo as they walked out of Hyoma's. "Our battle! It's going to be epic!" Kazuo exclaimed. "Oh I'm not going to miss this!" Gingka exclaimed. Everyone else agreed and went with Kazuo and Kyoya to watch their battle. They finally arrived at a bey stadium. The two bladers loaded their launchers. "Okay three!" Kazuo shouted getting ready to battle. "Two!" Kyoya yelled also getting ready. "One!" They both yelled. "Let it rip!" They finished and launched their beys.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya shouted. At that moment Leone started attacking Gaia rapidly. "Come on Gaia, you can do it!" Kazuo yelled and Gaia attacked as well. The clashing of metal; that's what was heard as the two boys put everything they had into each attack. "Let's end this now! Leone, True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya exclaimed and a giant tornado was made sucking everything into its path. "Ha! Nice try, but me and Gaia won't be affected! Now Gaia, earthquake destruction!" Kazuo yelled, calling his special move. A second later the ground started shaking and cracks appeared all over the stadium, hitting Leone and stopping it's special move.

"Nice try, but that's not going to beat me! Now Leone, True Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya yelled and his special move was summoned. "Gaia dodge them!" Kazuo yelled, but Gaia got hit anyways sending him flying. "No Gaia, stay in there!" Kazuo yelled. A second later Gaia came down and hit the stadium floor still spinning. "Phew. I thought we were done for." Kazuo explained. "Now Gaia, Rock Shower!" Kazuo yelled and a rock hit Leone as fast as a comet crashing down into the Earth. Once it hit Leone it stopped his special move once again. "Grr Leone! Charge into him now!" Kyoya yelled. "You too Gaia!" Kazuo exclaimed. Both beys started to charge full speed. By this time most of the bey's stamina was worn out, but they held on and focused all of their energy into this one last attack.

The beys hit causing a massive explosion. Things got quiet as the smoke lifted off of the beys to show that the winner was…nobody. It was a tie. Neither of the beys were spinning. "That was a good battle. You aren't that bad Kazuo." Kyoya said picking up Leone from the cracked stadium. "You aren't either." Kazuo said picking up Gaia.

"Okay it's our battle now! Although now we're going to have to battle at another stadium because **somebody **broke this one." Damian said emphasizing the somebody while looking at Kazuo. Kazoo put both of his hands up as if he were surrendering. "It's not my fault. Kyoya is good." Kazuo defended. "Whatever let's just go." Damian said. After about ten minutes they stumbled across another one. They both loaded their launchers, counted down, and let it rip. "I'm going to make this quick. Kerbecs! Hades Drive!" Damian yelled and Hades Kerbecs started spinning in a circle really fast. So fast in fact that it turned red and it became really hot in the stadium.

"Now Luna! Silver Arrow!" Celeste commanded and Luna came out and shot some arrows at Hades Kerbecs. They hit their mark and Kerbecs stopped it's special move as soon as it hit. "Kerbecs once more! Hades Drive!" Damian yelled and started its special move again. "Now Luna! Crescent Beam!" Celeste yelled and a beam shot out and hit Kerbecs. Once again, Luna had managed to stop Kerbecs's special move. "I didn't think it would have to come to this, but Kerbecs Hades Gate!" Damian commanded and as soon as he did a giant black gate started to rise up above the ground. Then the giant black gate opened to reveal a giant three headed dog and some chains. The chains then came out of the gate and tried to attack Luna when Celeste called another special move. "Now Luna! Full Moon Crisis!" Celeste yelled and Luna grew wings which then proceeded to explode. Of course the explosion cause smoke and when the smoke cleared the bey that was still spinning was…Luna. Celeste had won the match. "Ke-Kerbecs" Damian stuttered and then fainted as he normaly does when he loses.

"Great job Luna." Celeste encouraged and put Luna into her blader belt. "Oh my gosh! That was such an amazing battle! Seeing those two epic battles gets me pumped!" Gingka exclaimed. "Me too." Kitty said. "Hey do you want to have a battle tomorrow?" Gingka asked. "Sure. It sounds great." Kitty said and the all went to the B-Pit together.

A/N So? What did you think? A LOT of battling in this one! Sorry if you were looking forward to the ribbon dancing, but I had to put the battles in and I had to introduce some people and I still have battles to do and people to introduce so please don't be mad if there's not a whole lot of ribbon dances in the next chapter! Anyways review…or Hyoma will come. Also if you still want to submit your OC I'm still accepting them. Byez for now! =D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey! I finally updated! Thanks for all of your OCs and reviews! It means a lot! So did you all see the Beyblade? EPICSODE as always, but I felt sorry for Jack! I could rave about Beyblade forever! XD Darknessrules did you see it? I want to give a shout out to my friend Kitty Ochiha the Ninja! Heyyyy! Luv ya! Anyways I don't own Beyblade or all of your EPICLY EPIC OCs!

_Last time on Beyblade: The posters worked and a whole bunch of people came to ribbon dance, only they weren't just there to ribbon dance; they battled too. They were all very skilled and in the end it came down to their bladers' spirit and determination to win. Some of them won and some of them lost, but they all had one thing in common; Beyblade. Now what will happen with Kazuo, Kitty and her followers, Diva, and Celeste and will there be any more new comers? _

It was the day after the arrival of the first newcomers. The batch did really well the day before and they were able to learn all of the ribbon dances by the end of the day. So far only Gingka, Madoka, and Hyoma were there as usual. The ribbon dancing classes started in a half an hour and Gingka and Madoka were helping Hyoma set up even more mats then before; because there were more people now. "So do you think anyone else will join us today?" Gingka asked, pulling out a mat. "Hm maybe. I'm not sure. We had a great turn out yesterday so probably." Hyoma replied.

"I hope so. Everyone we met yesterday were such great bladers. It got me so pumped when I saw those battles! If there are more people then I might get to battle them too! I can't wait to battle Kitty later!" Gingka exclaimed. "Oh and nice job winning yesterday by the way." Gingka encouraged Hyoma. "Thanks." Hyoma replied. "She is a very skilled blader. For a second I thought I lost. I wasn't really sure until I saw. Heh." Hyoma explained, rubbing his neck out of embarrassment. "Yeah me either. I'm glad you won though because now there's one more person to add to this class." Gingka said. "So, what are we learning today Hyoma?" Madoka asked curiously. "Well it depends if we get new people. Maybe nothing or maybe we'll learn a new ribbon dance. I'm torn between teaching the Raging Tornado or the Delicate Flower." Hyoma explained.

"Well finally! A ribbon dance that's not named after an animal! The only other one was the Eternal Flame!" Gingka exclaimed. "Well I don't come up with the names I just teach them darling." Hyoma replied. "Um...okay then. Moving on. What time is it Madoka?" Gingka asked slowly backing away from Hyoma. He was really starting to creep Gingka out. "Um it's fifteen minutes until we have to start." Madoka replied. "Hyoma, you should be outside watching for new people don't you think?" Gingka asked, now on the other side of the room. "Yeah I guess so." Hyoma replied walking out of the room to go outside and watch for new soon to be ribbon dancers.

"Thank goodness he's gone. He was really starting to creep me out." Gingka explained. "Really? He was only just starting to creep you out now? Not before today?" Madoka asked sweat dropping. "Well yes just not this much. Hey how do you think Hyoma is planning on getting all of those new people to stay?" Gingka asked. "Well considering most of them came on their free will, I don't think he has a way." Madoka explained. "Lucky them." Gingka muttered. It was now ten minutes until class started and Gingka and Madoka were the only students that were there still. By then they were finally done setting up the mats and they were just sitting down in the "chilling corner" as Masamune called it.

About a minute later everyone else; and I mean everyone showed up. All of the teams that had been invited to watch came today. "Hey how come you guys didn't come yesterday, but did the day before?" Gingka asked all of the teams besides Starbreaker. "Oh, Hyoma said we had to come every other day or else..." Dashan answered. "Or else what?" Benkei asked and then gulped. "Or else nothing, he just said 'or else'" Nile replied. "Oh no. Not you guys too." Gingka asked. "What do you mean not us too?" Mei-Mei asked. "Oh you know. Blackmail, threats, the usual stuff like that." Gingka replied. "The 'usual' stuff? Meaning this is normal?" Aleksei asked. "Well for Hyoma it is..." Gingka replied. "You might not want to leave either." Kyoya explained. "Oh yeah don't leave." Gingka agreed. "Just follow what he says, try not to ask questions, and stay here during the days he tells you to and you probably won't have to see what he means by or else." Kyoya explained. "Uh okay. If it keeps him on his good side." Chi Yun said.

At that moment Hyoma walked in with another new comer. She looked to be twelve. She was about 4' 12 and 105 pounds. Her hair was brown and short, it kind of resembled Hikaru's. Her eyes were sapphire blue. She wore a black leather jacket with a red tee-shirt underneath. She wore beige shorts, brown gloves, and a brown blader belt with her blading gear on it, and brown boots. "Rin? Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You know her?" Nile asked. "Yeah I, Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Kyoya, and Benkei are her friends and she knows Madoka but…let's just say they're not the best of friends." Hikaru explained, but both Madoka and Rin were talking to other people. "Oh for all of you that don't know me, I'm Rin Lang." Rin explained.

"Me and Kitty are having a battle later, but me and you should battle after that. I want to settle the score from last time when you beat me!" Gingka explained. Rin: 1, Gingka: 0. "Yeah definitely! But don't think just because I beat you last time me and Leone are going to go easy on you." Rin said taking her bey out of her belt. "I wouldn't have it any other way! Me and Pegasus will beat you for sure!" Gingka exclaimed. Her bey was a Storm Leone. It was blue with some indigo on it. Then, she put it back in her belt and suddenly it got freezing inside the *ahem* school.

A layer of frost then went over everything as a girl entered the room. She had long, really light purple hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a light blue and white shirt, white shorts that go down to her knees, a purple bracelet on each wrist, and light blue sneakers. As soon as Damian saw her he went wide eyed. "It can't be! Dragel?" Damian asked getting up and running over towards the girl. "Yep. It's me." The girl replied. "But but you disappeared! You were reported dead! How can this be?" Damian asked. "Well this may be hard to believe, but I was captured by a Waco scientist, tested on, almost went insane, escaped the scientist, saw your battle with Gingka, tracked you down, and here I am." Dragel explained. "Well that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here, alive, not dead, and not missing." Damian said and hugged his only childhood friend.

Of course then another person walked into the room with Hyoma. It was finally another boy. He looked to be about fourteen and had short orange hair with two horns sticking out of the top of his head at the top like a triceratops. He wore a white shirt with an orange sleeved jacket over it, orange pants with two white stripes running down each side, and orange and white shoes. His eyes were bright orange. "Dolten?" Benkei asked.

"Benkei?" Dolten asked back. "Yep." Benkei replied. "It's me." "I thought it was you. I heard you were here, but I wasn't sure. It doesn't really seem like you'd be the dancing type." Dolten explained. "Whatever. At least I found you. Now we can have a bey battle like the old days." Dolten said. "Yeah we should have one later! It will be great! Just like old times." Benkei said. "Benkei, just who is this guy?" Gingka asked.

"He's an old rival of mine. I knew him even before I knew Kyoya." Benkei replied. "Wow! That must be a long time then!" Gingka exclaimed. "Yep. I haven't battled with him in a long time!" Benkei realized. "Well let me introduce myself to everyone else. I'm Dolten. Dolten Sumasshu and I am one of Benkei's greatest rivals." Dolten explained. "So Benkei, when can we battle?" Dolten asked. "How about after Gingka's battle with Rin?" Benkei asked. "When is that?" Dolten asked. "After uh...class." Benkei replied, not sure exactly what to call it.

"Okay sounds good." Dolten said. "Hey Dragel. You seem tough and I'm getting pumped up just hearing about all of these battles so I, Masamune Kadoya the number one blader in the world, challenge you to a bey battle!" Masamune exclaimed. "Uh okay. But don't think I go down so easy." Dragel replied. "Okay then it's decided. We'll battle after Benkei and Dolten's battle." Masamune explained. "Okay." Dragel replied. Then, another newbie walked in. He had dirty blond hair with emerald green eyes. He wore a whit v-neck shirt with a red shirt underneath, red suspenders, black skinny jeans, black shoes with a red stripe running down the bottom, and a black belt.

"Hey. I'm Mamoru. Mamoru Smith." The newbie said and smiled. "Hey Mamoru." Kazuo said. "Oh hey Kazuo. How are you?" Mamoru asked. "Good. You?" Kazuo asked. "Awesome!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Great! I'm happy you came! Now I actually know someone here that I didn't just meet a couple of days ago." Kazuo said. "Hello. I'm Tsubasa." Tsubasa said sticking out his hand. "Hello Tsubasa. It's nice to meet you." Mamoru said shaking Tsubasa's hand. "So are you a blader?" Tsubasa asked. "Of course I am! Are all of you?" Mamoru asked. "Well we all are, but Hikaru and Madoka don't battle that often." Tsubasa replied.

"Cool. Hey want to battle later? Me and my Flame Draco haven't battled in a while." Mamoru asked. "Sure, but how about tomorrow though. A lot of people are already having them today." Tsubasa explained. "Sure. Sounds awesome!" Mamoru replied. Just then another person arrived at the dance school. She had waist length white hair with red bangs, yellow eyes, a dragon crown and gauntlet, and an outfit that was exactly like Ryuga's only she had a knee length black skirt that had yellow pleats. She looked to be either fourteen or fifteen.

"Hello. I'm L-Drago." The mysterious girl said. "L-L-Drago? You mean like the bey? Ryuga's bey?" Gingka asked wide eyed and surprised that the bey L-Drago might be standing in front of him. "Yes." L-Drago replied. "How...why...when...what? I don't understand. How are you here?" Gingka asked. "Asking me that is like asking how you are here. It's the same thing." L-Drago replied. Gingka opened his mouth and the closed it. A million questions were racing through his mind at once. Who was this girl? Was she really L-Drago? How could she be? But then again why would she lie? How could that really be L-Drago? He couldn't find an answer for any of those questions.

Then, Hyoma walked in. "Okay everyone it's time for ribbon dancing." Hyoma sung. "Ribbon dancing class? I thought this was tap dancing class. Oh well." Dolten said. *anime fall* *sweat drop* "You really thought this was tap dancing class? Did you even bother to read it or did you just see the word dancing a decided to come?" Madoka asked. "Well I saw dancing and I assumed but..." Dolten said. "You didn't even see the ribbons?" Gingka asked. "Well I did but I thought they were streamers..." Dolten replied. "Then why did you think they were attached to sticks and people were holding them?" Tsubasa asked. "I thought that the people were hanging the streamers but they were too short to get them up on the ceiling so they put sticks on them to make them reach. Gosh don't judge me!" Dolten explained.

"Weeeell since we have new people I need to teach them the ribbon dances that you all learned so everyone else go practice like you did yesterday." Hyoma instructed. Then Hyoma went to the closet to get the new kids their ribbon dancing uniforms. "Hey Hyoma how about we teach the new kids with you?" Jack asked. "JACK?" Everyone in the original ribbon dancing crew screamed. "What?" Jack asked, not understanding why everyone was so mad at him. Gingka then pinched his ear and took him over to the opposite side of the room where Hyoma couldn't hear.

"Jack, we wanted to put up those signs so more kids would come in and Hyoma wouldn't pay as much attention to us and we could dance less. If we teach the new kids to dance the we'd be dancing even more understand? If he even says okay I'm going to-" Gingka took a deep breath. "Just don't do something like that again." Gingka explained and walked back to the rest of the ribbon dancing crew. "Uh okay." Jack said walking back to the crew as well.

"Jack that's a great idea! You really are my star student!" Hyoma exclaimed while the original gang all cursed under their breath and muttered something about how Jack was going to get it. "Now everyone let's show them the Eternal Flame." Hyoma instructed. Pretty soon everyone in the room was ribbon dancing. "Hey this isn't half bad. Tap dancing is better though." Dolten said. The original ribbon dancing crew stopped. They all went wide eyed and turned to stare at Dolten. "What did you say Dolten?" Hyoma asked in a threatening voice. "N-nothing." Dolten stuttered. "I thought so." Hyoma said and went back to ribbon dancing. "Phew, I thought I was in for it." Dolten said and they all went back to ribbon dancing.

A couple ribbon dances and a boring lecture on the history of ribbon dances later the whole gang was done for the day. "Kitty you did an excellent job and so did you L-Drago! Tomorrow will be fantastic I just know it!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Now it's time for our battle!" Gingka exclaimed. "I'm so pumped up for this battle!" Gingka exclaimed. "So am I! It's going to be epic!" Kitty yelled. "Oh yeah!" Gingka exclaimed. They all went to go watch the Gingka versus Kitty battle. A couple of minutes later they all arrived at a bey stadium.

"Okay! Three!" Gingka yelled. "Two!" Kitty exclaimed, counting down. "One! Let it rip!" They both shouted in unison. "Okay go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled, commanding his bey to attack Kitty's. "Come on Leone! You can do it!" Kitty yelled. Then Leone started attacking Pegasus. They attacked each other nonstop for about twenty more seconds until Kitty finally spoke up. "My Leone is a defense type so if you keep attacking like that you're going to lose." Kitty explained. "Grr come on Pegasus! Star Boster Attack!" Gingka yelled calling out his special move.

Pegasus then proceeded to jump up into the air really far up into the sky and come spiraling down onto Kitty's Midnight Leone. "Hang in there Leone!" Kitty yelled. A couple of seconds later Pegasus hopped off Leone and back onto the stadium floor. "Now Leone Dark Claw Wind Cutter!" Kitty exclaimed, shouting out her special move. Then Leone roared creating a black tornado. Pegasus then got sucked up into it. "Hang in there Pegasus!" Gingka yelled. Then, when Pegasus was about to land Leone did something unexpected. Leone's claws came out and striked Pegasus with them. The impact was so huge it caused smoke to come from it. "Pegasus!" Gingka yelled out, hoping he didn't lose the battle.

Once the smoke cleared Leone was spinning and Pegasus was on its side, no longer spinning. Kitty had won the battle. "Pegasus! Are you okay buddy?" Gingka asked the bey, running inside the stadium to pick it up. "Nice job Kitty!" Gingka exclaimed, getting out of the stadium. "You too Gingka!" Kitty exclaimed. "Now I want to battle!" Yuu whined. "Hey L-Drago, can we battle tomorrow after Tsubasa and Mamoru? Oh please pretty please with a cherry on top?" Yuu asked. "Okay." L-Drago replied. "Just so you know I've never lost a battle." L-Drago explained. "Never? This is going to be so fun! I can hardly wait!" Yuu exclaimed. "Then I can get some ice cream after!" Yuu yelled, already tasting the creamy, cold desert.

"Okay now come on Rin! It's time for our battle!" Gingka exclaimed as he watched Kitty leave the stadium and join the crowd while Rin left the crowd and came to the stadium. "Okay three!" Rin yelled. "Two!" Gingka exclaimed. "One! They both yelled at the same time. "Let it rip!" "Okay come on Pegasus!" Gingka yelled. "Leone!" Rin yelled to her Storm Leone as a command to attack as well. After a few seconds Gingka called out his special move. "Pegasus, Star Boster Attack!" Gingka yelled. Rin fake yawned. "Boring. I already saw that move when you were battling Kitty. I know what it does and I'm not very impressed. I'm confident that my Storm Leone can withstand that move." Rin said as Pegasus landed on Leone.

A couple seconds later and Pegasus was back spinning on the stadium ground. "Okay now Leone! Furious Smash Attack!" Rin yelled, now calling out her special move. Once she called that out, Leone started circling around Pegasus really fast. Gingka couldn't tell what she was planning and got confused. "What are you-?" Gingka started to ask, but then it happened. Leone then hit Pegasus with all of the power it possessed and Pegasus landed next to Gingka. A stadium out for Pegasus and Rin and Leone won the match. Rin: 2 Gingka: 0.

"Now that's how it's done! I guess your bey will never be a match to my Storm Leone!" Rin yelled as Gingka picked up his bey. "Wow, I'm on a losing streak." Gingka muttered and walked over to the crowd along with Rin. "Nice job Rin." Gingka said and took a seat. "Thanks." Rin muttered and sat down also. Next up was Benkei and Dolten. "Come on! Three!" Benkei yelled. "Two!" Dolten shouted. "One! Let it rip!" They screamed and launched their beys.

"Okay I'm going for an early victory! Go Rock Tricera! Horn Charge!" Dolten yelled as his bey, Tricera, smashed into Bull with a whole lot of force. "A balance versus balance battle huh?" Gingka asked rhetorically. "My Bull won't go down so easily!" Benkei explained. "Bull? Ha! That's not a bull that's a fat goat with rabies! Now Rapid Smash!" Dolten yelled.

Tricera jumped up into the air and started to spin faster, then smashed into Bull from the side. "Hang in there Bull!" Benkei yelled. A couple of seconds later Tricera was back on the stadium ground and off of Bull. "Hm it didn't defeat him…CHAAAARGE!" Dolten screamed and Tricera hit bull repeatedly. "Now Tricera! Special move! Rock roar!" Dolten exclaimed. "Go Bull!" Benkei yelled. Once Bull got in front of Tricera, before it could hit the bey a crashing noise was heard and Bull bounce back. "Huh? What happened? Why couldn't I hit you?" Benkei asked.

"It was my special move, Rock Roar. It creates an invisible wall around Tricera and you can't get through it." Dolten explained. "Oh yeah. How could I forget from our last battle?" Benkei asked himself. "That's it! I've had it with you! So it's time to throw up!- I-I mean put 'em up! Now Tricera! Special move, Ultimate Smash Charge!" Dolten yelled, calling out his other special move. "Bull! Dark Bull Red Horn Uppercut!" Benkei shouted, also calling out his special move. An orange aura surrounded Tricera and it smashed into Bull as Bull came to do it's special move. Both of the beys got pushed back and crashed into the stadium because of the impact.

The crash caused both of the sides of the stadium to get giant craters in it and it caused both of the beys to stop spinning. It was a tie. "Nice job Dolten." Benkei encouraged. "Same to you." Dolten said and they both walked up to sit with the crowd. "Now it's our battle!" Masamune exclaimed to Dragel. "Yeah! But me and my Cryogon won't go down easily!" Dragel shouted taking out a crystal blue bey with some purple on it. It had a white fusion wheel and an ice blue face bolt.

"Now three!" Dragel exclaimed. "Two!" Masamune yelled. "One! Let it rip!" They both shouted. "Now Cryogon! Icicle Spore!" Dragel shouted and Cryogon shot icicles at Striker." Dodge them Striker!" Masamune yelled. "Cryogon! Dragon Slash!" Dragel shouted and a light crystal blue winged ice dragon with a purple brace around its neck and razors extending out of its elbows appeared and slashed Striker. "Hey I just noticed something. Cryogon is spinning left and not right!" Gingka exclaimed. "Yeah, Cryogon can spin left and right. Also it's fusion wheel is specially made to allow it to spin continuously so the only way to take it out is by attacking it even though it's an attack type bey." Dragel explained. "No way! Look at this attack power and stamina! It's off the charts!" Madoka exclaimed looking at her computer. "Whoa!" Gingka yelled.

"Grr! Who cares? I'm going to beat you even if you have the most attack power, stamina, and defense! I will win! Me! Masamune Kadoya! The number one blader!" Masamune yelled. "Now go striker! Special move! Lightning Sword Flash! Masamune commanded. Then Striker used its special move and hit Cryogon with a lot of force. "Hang in there!" Dragel yelled. "Now Cryogon! Special move! Dragon Booster Attack!" Dragel yelled calling out one of Cryogon's special moves. Cryogon the did the exact same thing as Pegasus does during Star Booster Attack.

"And to finish it all, Cryogon! Special move! Freeze Flare!" Dragel commanded and a light blue aura surrounded Dragel and Cryogon. Then, a blue sphere appeared above the bey and shot out at Striker. The light hit the other bey with so much force that it caused an explosion and when the smoke cleared Striker was on the ground and Cryogon was still spinning. Dragel won. "Nice job Masamune! You too Cryogon!" Dragel exclaimed. "Thank you." Cryogon said to Dragel. "You're welcome." Dragel said back to her bey. "You too. How could I, the number one blader, Masamune Kadoya, lose?" He asked himself and joined the group of kids. "Nice battles everyone." Dashan complemented. "Thanks." Everyone that battled replied. Then they all went to the B-Pit and hung out as they usually did.

A/N So what did you think? As always read and review! If you review I'll give you a cookie!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey hey hey! I updated on time woohoo! Anyways did you see the Beyblade? EPICsode! Darkness rules did you see it? I kind of felt bad for Damian though and who else died laughing when he said icky XDDD? Anyways I don't own the EPICNESS that is Beyblade, but I do own ice cream and a bladers spirit! =D Who else has a bladers spirit? Come on you all should!

_Last time on Beyblade: New bladers, new battles as some more newbies join the ribbon dancing crew. Hyoma and the rest of the gang taught them the ribbon dances they'd already learned and it was on to the battles. Gingka had a bad day as he lost to Kitty and Rin and Dolten and Benkei's battle ended in a tie. Masamune lost to a very powerful blader named Dragel. And to top it all off Yuu challenged L-Drago another newbie to a bey battle. So what will happen next? Will they learn new dances? Meet new people? Will something unexpected happen?_

It was yet another day that Gingka and his friends all had to go to the place known as Hyoma's Dance School. "Oh yeah. Another day at Hyoma's Dance school." Gingka thought, walking into the doors of Hyoma's house with Madoka. "So Hyoma, what are we going to do today?" Gingka asked, walking into Hyoma's closet. "I've given it some thought and I've decided I'm going to teach you guys the Delicate Flower." Hyoma replied. "Oh joy." Gingka said unenthusiastically. "I was going to teach you the Raging Tornado, but I decided the Delicate Flower sound pretty so I'll teach you that one!" Hyoma said with a smile on his face. "So you chose it because it sounded prettier…really Hyoma. Sometimes I don't get you…" Gingka said wondering just how weird his childhood friend really was. "Oh and if we have any new people I've decided that we're all teaching them together like last week and I'm going to teach a new one first and then we're going to teach them the one's you've already learned." Hyoma explained.

"Hey guys. We're here." Benkei said entering the closet along with everyone else including the other teams. "Hey guys. I thought you said Hyoma wanted you here every other day. How come you came today?" Gingka asked. They all got wide eyed. "Uh heh something came up." Mei-Mei answered while looking at Hyoma watching them and putting his hands around his neck acting like he was going to strangle someone if they said anything. "Let's just say we got a…um "special" email from a "special" somebody telling us to come here every day from now on or…uh…never mind that part. Don't you have some ribbon dancing to do guys?" Zeo asked after his uh interesting explanation.

"Um no. We didn't start yet. What's gotten into you?" Gingka asked kind of weirded out. "Oh hey look another person…heh." Zeo said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. When Gingka looked over at the door he saw a boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. His hair was shoulder length with bangs covering his left eye. He looked like he was about fifteen. He was about 5' 6 and weighed around 125 pounds. Like Kitty he had face paint like Kai's. He had an earth curse mark on the right side of his neck. He was wearing a dark red and black kimono shirt that goes past his hands, loose black pants with dark red trimmings, under all of that he had armor. He also wore dark red sandals, a black weighted scarf, dark red and black fingerless gloves, and a dark red headband that went around his forehead (like Kitty's only instead of black and dark blue it's black and dark red).

"Oh hey Kazuki." Kitty said noticing him. "Hey Kitty." Kazuki replied. "Oh. Dashan's here." Kazuki said noticing the leader of the Chinese team. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dashan asked. "Oh nothing nothing. I challenge you to a bey battle!" Kazuki exclaimed. "You're on!" Dashan replied. "Okay when are we having this thing?" Kazuki asked. "How about after L-Drago and Yuu's battle?" Dashan asked. "Perfect!" Kazuki exclaimed. "So you never really introduced yourself. I'm Gingka Hagane." Gingka said holding out his hand for the other boy to shake. He hesitantly accepted. "I'm Kazuki Himura." Kazuki replied and quickly took his hand away.

Just then another person walked through the door. She looked like she was about eight. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange shirt with a monkey on it and a blue skirt. "Hi there! I'm Kiki!" The girl exclaimed. "Oh hello Kiki. I'm Gingka and these are…uh well just let them tell you." Gingka replied shaking the younger girl's hand. "Okay hello." Kiki said with a big grin on her face. "Are you all bladers because I love to battle?" Kiki asked taking out her bey. "This is my bey and my partner, Inferno Monkayio." Kiki energetically said. "Well uh yeah we're mostly all bladers, but Hikaru doesn't really battle anymore and Madoka usually just fixes beys." Gingka answered quickly so he could answer that before the energetic girl asked anymore questions.

"Well uh my Sagitario and I haven't battled in a while so do you want to battle me?" Kenta asked. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Kiki replied and Hyoma walked in. "Hello my pupils. Now newbies come and get your gear with me and the rest of you just wait over there." Hyoma instructed. They all did what they were told not wanting Hyoma and his um…"special" personality to murder them or…worse (shudders XD). "Hey why were you acting so weird yesterday?" Kyoya asked Zeo on his way to the mats. "Oh uh let's just say Hyoma sent us all a um a I can't find the right words. Let's just say he sent us an e-mail saying if we didn't come here from now on he'd do something to us…it also said not to say anything about it." Zeo explained. Kyoya immediately got creeped out. "Well that explains it." Kyoya said and walked over to the rest of the group, still wondering what Hyoma had threatened to do to his team mates along with the rest of the teams if they didn't show up.

Then Kyoya stopped. Kyoya was getting waaay to creepy for his liking. He looked over and Hyoma was still in the closet. "Maybe if I leave now he won't notice." Kyoya thought and walked over to the door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hyoma screamed. Kyoya stopped and turned around to see Hyoma charging towards him at full speed. He ran for it. He got out the door just for Hyoma to grab him by the ear and pull him back in by his ear. "Do you want to know what you get now?" Hyoma asked. "As long as it's not death or rape I'm fine with it." Kyoya replied, trying to play it off cool even though he was terrified inside. "N-no it's not that." Hyoma replied looking away for a second. "Damn how did he find out?" Hyoma thought. "Anyways you get this." Hyoma said walking to his magical closet of endless wonders.

Hyoma rummaged around until he found the box he was looking for. It had a label, but before Kyoya could read what it said Hyoma put his elbow over it to cover it up. He finally found what he was looking for; a sparkly pink dress. "Now put it on." Hyoma ordered. "What? No! First of all you're in here so I can't change and second of all I'M NOT WEARING THIS!" Kyoya growled. "Oh you may not want to, but you _are _going to wear this. Even if I have to put it on you myself." Hyoma stated. Kyoya went wide eyes at the idea. "Fine I'll wear it but if you tell anyone else than who's already here tomorrow you're going to be on the front page of the obituary." Kyoya snapped. He then took the dress and pushed Hyoma out. "Damn Hyoma. Making me wear this god forsaken dress. "Kyoya grumbled and changed into it.

When he walked out of the closet's closet (man I love typing that XD) everybody laughed. "Nice dress Hyoma." Gingka snickered. "Yeah it really compliments your eyes." Nile laughed. "Grr JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Kyoya yelled. The room got dead silent. "How long do I have to wear this thing anyways?" Kyoya asked looking at Hyoma. "Only until the end of class and then it's off." Hyoma replied. "Okay class, today we will be learning a new dance called the-" Hyoma started, but got cut off. "Do we have to? Can't we just get ice cream instead?" Yuu asked. "No Yuu we can't. Why did you decided to start asking about that now anyways?" Hyoma asked. "Well I haven't had it in twenty four hours. This is an all-time low for me." Yuu answered. "Fine. We break for lunch after we learn this ribbon dance." Hyoma replied. "Yay! Thanks Hyoma!" Yuu exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome. Now today we learn the Delicate Flower." Hyoma explained. "Oh yay." Gingka said unenthusiastically. "How I've dreamed of the day where I could learn a ribbon dance as stupidly idiotic sounding and girly sounding as that." Kyoya said sarcastically. "I know right? It's just such a great dance! Who wouldn't want to learn it?" Hyoma asked not understanding that they were being sarcastic. "Well anyways the first thing you do is you take your ribbon in one of your hands and you wave it back and forth in front of you." Hyoma explained showing them what to do. "After that you must take the ribbon in your hand and move your hand up and down slowly as if it were a delicate flower that's pedals would break off at any second." Hyoma instructed. "Beautiful! That's a majestic way of explaining it Hyoma!" Jack encouraged. "Thank you. I do try to best explain my art in a way that really captures the essence of my ribbon dances." Hyoma explained. "Yes well you've done it wonderfully." Jack said. "Well anyways the next thing you do is you have to take the ribbon and spin it above your head like a flower in full bloom." Hyoma explained, once again comparing it to a flower.

"And as usual, you finish it with a bow." Hyoma finished. "Okay Yu, now it's lunch time. Everyone come with me. I know the perfect thing to make." Hyoma explained.

~In Hyoma's Kitchen~

"Really Hyoma? Cucumber sandwiches? Who eats these?" Gingka asked looking at the sandwich on his plate. "Well I do of course." Hyoma replied. "Well yeah, but who else? I've never seen anyone eat one of these." Gingka explained. "Well it's good. You should try it." Hyoma replied and went back to making the sandwiches. "Hyoma I'm allergic to cucumbers." Masamune explained. "Gr well I didn't just make that for nothing and you're going to eat it one way or another." Hyoma said and walked over to Masamune. He took the cucumber sandwich on Masamune's plate and shoved it down his throat. "Yummy isn't it Masamune?" Hyoma asked. Masamune was too busy chocking to reply. "What the hell Hyoma?" Gingka asked and went over to Masamune. He used the Heimlich maneuver on Masamune and Masamune eventually spit it out. "Well I was just trying to help him enjoy his sandwich. If he chokes it's on him." Hyoma said and finished the last of the sandwiches. "Anyone else have any excuses on why you wouldn't enjoy this wonderfully tasty sandwich? No? I didn't think so." Hyoma said and walked over to Yuu. "Now once you get done with that sandwich I have some ice cream for youuuu." Hyoma explained happily in a sing song voice. "Yay! Oh thank you Hyoma! Thank you! Thank you!" Yuu cheered and ate his sandwich. "Here you go." Hyoma said and gave the child some ice cream. "Just one question Hyoma. Why cucumbers?" Gingka asked. "They are very high in nutritional value. You need lots and lots of nutrition to be a ribbon dancer." Hyoma answered matter of factly. "Oh okay then." Gingka said and went back to eating his sandwich.

~Back in Hyoma's overly sized closet~

"Okay see you tomorrow. And don't forget to check the memo!" Hyoma called out as everybody left to go either have or watch the battles. "Yeah yeah yeah. See you tomorrow." Gingka called out and left. "I'm so pumped for all of these battles! I can't wait!" Gingka said as they all walked to the bey stadiums that they had been going to for the past two days. "Yeah I know right? And then I can go get some more ice cream after! It's going to be so fun!" Yuu cheered. A couple of minutes later the large group of bladers arrived at the stadium and took their seats except for Yuu and L-Drago. "So where's your bey huh?" Yuu asked the strange girl noticing that she didn't have one. "It's right here." L-Drago said pointing to herself. "Uh okay then. Three!" Yuu yelled signaling the start of their battle. "Two!" L-Drago called out. "One! Let it rip!" Both bladers yelled starting their battle. Yuu launched his bey and L-Drago…turned into one? Yeah that's what she did and she started attacking Libra.

"Okay Libra Sonic Wa-!" Yuu yelled called out, about to signal his special move until he got cut off by a familiar voice. "Now L-Drago! Stalth Ninja Distruction!" Could be heard as L-Drago duplicated herself. "Uh which one is the real L-Drago? There's so many it's so confusing." Yuu said worried as he looked in the stadium. "That one? No or was it that one?" Yuu asked himself until he heard something else. "Now L-Drago Lights Speed Thunder Dragon!" L-Drago's voice called as L-Drago leaped out of the stadium and jumped into the atmosphere. It then formed a dragon and hit Libra at light speed. The impact was so huge that Libra was thrown out of the stadium, causing a stadium out. "Libra? Are you okay?" Yuu asked picking up his bey. Then L-Drago turned back to her human form.

"Wow you're strong! And that was a good battle!" Yuu said sticking out his hand for L-Drago to shake. She accepted and shook his hand. "You to and yeah it was." The female said and went to the stands to sit with the others. "Eh I'll get ice cream after Kenchi's battle." Yuu said shrugging and went to the stands too. "Now it's our turn." Kazuki said as he took his place in the stadium. "It appears that it is, but keep in mind that I'm not going to go easy on you." Dashan said and took out his launcher. "I wouldn't dream of it. Fight me with all you've got. Now three!" Kazuki shouted starting the count down. "Two!" Dashan yelled. "One! Let it rip!" They yelled in unison and launched their beys into the stadium. "Hm a Zurafa? Nice choice my friend." Dashan said noticing his opponent's bey was a Zurafa as well. "Yeah Lightning Zurafa ED 145SF and I are going to win this battle!" Kazuki yelled. "Now Lightning attack him hard!" Kazuki shouted, signaling his bey to attack.

"Zurafa! Match his attack now!" Dashan yelled, signaling his Zurafa to attack as well. Dashan then put his leg in the air above his head like he does in the Beyblade Metal Masters English opening. "Now Zurafa! Storm Surge!" Dashan shouted, calling out his special move. Rock Zurafa then repelled Lightning Zurafa's attack and countered it, slamming ageist Lightning. "Hang in there Lightning!" Kazuki yelled encouraging his bey to hold on. After it took the attack, Lightning was still spinning. "Okay now Zurafa! Strong Arm Flash!" Dashan yelled, punching the air and calling out another special move. "Come on! Attack with full force!" Dashan said and Rock Zurafa smashed into Lightning Zurafa. "Gr! I've had enough of you! Now Lightning! Lightning Shadow Strike!" Kazuki yelled, calling out his special move. Lightning Zurafa then roared to the sky and a lightning storm appeared, but the lightning was more like electrical shadows that mercilessly attacked Rock Zurafa.

"Dodge it Zurafa!" Dashan yelled, but it was too late. Zurafa was already hit with a giant lightning bolt and the impact was so massive that, you guessed it, smoke appeared in the stadium. When the smoke cleared it showed that Rock Zurafa was dug into the ground and no longer moving while Lightning Zurafa on the other hand was still spinning. Kazuki had won ageist Dashan. "Nice job my friend." Dashan said shaking Kazuki's hand. "You too." Kazuki muttered and walked back to the crowd, sitting down next to Kitty.

"Did you see that? I won!" Kazuki exclaimed to Kitty. Kitty then smiled. "Yeah you both did awesome! That was a really great battle!" Kitty exclaimed and inside Kazuki was squealing like a helpless fanboy. "Okay now it's our turn to battle!" Kenta exclaimed as he went to the stadium. "Yeah! I can't wait anymore! Now three!" Kiki called starting the battle. "Two!" Kenta counted down. "One! Let it rip!" They both yelled and launched their beys. "Okay Monkayio! Let's make this an early victory! Now Monkey Ring Inferno!" Kiki yelled. Monkayio then opened a crater of fire. "Hang in there Sagitario!" Kenta called encouraging his bey to keep on fighting.

Once the attack died down Kenta commanded Sagitario to start attacking Monkayio. "Monkayio attack back!" Kiki yelled, telling her bey to attack Sagitario too. "Okay Sagitario! Flame Claw!" Kenta yelled and Sagitario lit on fire. Sagitario then proceeded to attack Monkayio using the wings on its spin track. "Now Monkayio! Inferno Ape Attack!" Kiki commanded and Monkayio lit on fire. It then attacked Sagitario with a barrage attack. "Hang on Sagitario!" Kenta yelled. "Sagitario Flame Claw once more!" Kenta yelled and Sagitario preformed its special move once more. By then both Monkayio and Sagitario were at their limits. They both only had enough power left for one special move. "Okay Monkayio! Now one more special move! Inferno Dance Of The Monkey King!" Kiki commanded. Monkayio then caught on fire again and danced by attacking with a flurry of attacks. That was enough to make Sagitario stop spinning and Kiki and Inferno Monkayio won.

"Wow! That was awesome! Once again three epic battles it just gets me so pumped!" Gingka exclaimed as they left the stadium. "I know right?" Yuu asked. "Hey can we go get that ice cream now?" Yuu asked. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Gingka said and they all got ice cream. Yum.

A/N So what did you think? I finally got to do another ribbon dance! Yayz! So anyways if you want an OC in here you still can. I'll put everyone's up but from now on I'm only going to put on one OC per chapter. You can send in however many you want still but they have to show up in different chapters. Anyways review and you get COOKIEZ! NOM NOM NOM! Also I have a LOT of good ideas for the next chapter! Hehehehe. *Sees Hyoma* Uh got to go! Byez! *runs away*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N So did you all see that EPICSODE of Beyblade? EPICLY FREAKING EPIC! Darknessrules did you? When I watched it I realized just how hot Toby/Faust was XD He has pretty eyes and Ryuga? Did you have to almost kill everyone? XD Anyways I don't think I've been all that funny these days, but I think this is one of my better chapters. I hope you like it! I don't own the epic OCs or Metal Fight Beyblade!

_Last time on Beyblade: More people arrived, a new dance was taught, and more battles were fought. Also Hyoma forced Masamune to eat cucumbers (which Masamune is allergic to) and Kyoya to wear a pink sparkly dress after Kyoya makes an escape attempted. What will happen this time? Will Hyoma do anymore crazy things?_

"Thank god I don't have to wear that dress again today…I hope." Kyoya said as him and the others were walking to Hyoma's house. "Ugh. I hope he doesn't make us eat anymore cucumber sandwiches!" A red faced Masamune exclaimed. "I had to go to the hospital because of him! I was allergic for crying out loud! Wasn't it obvious I was going to have an allergic reaction? But it is Hyoma…" Masamune ranted as they arrived. They opened the door and went over to the closet. Kyoya was about to open the door when the door came crashing open from the other side. There they were greeted by Hyoma…in a fairy outfit? "Hello and welcome to Hyoma's Fairy School!" Hyoma exclaimed as he stepped out of the closet. He was wearing a lavender sparkly leotard with a lavender tutu. He also had lavender sparkly fairy wings and ballet slippers on. He had lavender tights on, a tiara, and a fairy wand too.

"I think I speak for all of us when I ask what. The. Hell. Hyoma?" Gingka asked confused, scared, and severely creeped out. "What? Does it make me look fat? Oh no! It makes me look fat doesn't it? I knew this would happen! I knew it made me look fat and yet I still put it on! Oh stupid stupid stupid!" Hyoma said after hearing what Gingka had to say about his outfit. "Uh it's not that." Gingka said. "It's not? You mean I don't look fat in this? I knew that." Hyoma replied. "It's just um…you are a boy…right?" Gingka asked. "Yeah! Isn't this outfit the manliest thing ever?" Hyoma asked flexing…well uh trying to flex. "No. No it doesn't. In fact it makes you look like a girl…or like a homosexual at the least." Gingka replied. "And that tiara looks like Ryuga's…minus the dragon." Gingka informed. "Why the hell are you wearing that hideous thing anyway?" Kyoya asked. "Oh I decided its fairy day today. Didn't you read the memo like I asked you all? It specifically states "Tomorrow is fairy day. Bring your fairy costumes." Didn't any of you read it like I asked?" Hyoma asked. "Um…no. we didn't even know you had a memo." Gingka replied. "Well it looks like none of you brought your costumes." Hyoma said and sighed. "Wait. You were going to make us wear things like that too? Phew! I'm glad we didn't get the memo!" Gingka exclaimed. "Which is why I'm letting you use some of my extra ones!" Hyoma exclaimed.

~Sweat drop~ ~Anime Fall~ "You have extras?" Madoka asked. "Who doesn't?" Hyoma asked in return. "And we have to wear them?" Gingka asked. "Of course! You guys are going to look amazing!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Sure we are." Madoka said rolling her eyes. Then they walked into a room to be greeted by a fairy scenery. "How the hell do I keep on getting dragged into things like this?" Kyoya asked himself. "I mean last week the pink sparkly dress and this week the pink and sparkly wings…what the fuck?" Kyoya yelled. "Hehe its fun isn't it?" Hyoma asked while giggling like a little school girl. "NO, NO HYOMA! IT'S NOT FUN! I LOOK GAY AND I'M A STRAIGHT PERSON! IT'S NOT FUN DRESSING UP LIKE A GIRL OR A FAIRY WHEN YOU'RE A STRAIGHT GUY!" Kyoya yelled. "Grr! Maybe that's why you think it's fun." Kyoya added quietly so Hyoma wouldn't hear.

Just then another new person walked in. He had short black bangs covering his left eye and dark blue eyes. He looked to be about fourteen and wore a grey hoodie. He wore blue jeans, a grey cap, and white tennis shoes. "Hello I'm Ryouichi Tashi." The boy said. "Hello." Hyoma said shaking his hand. "Hi. So are all of you bladers?" Ryouichi asked. "Yeah, but Hikaru and Madoka don't blade a lot." Gingka replied yet again. "Cool. Hey you seem strong. Do you want to have a battle?" Ryouichi asked Hyoma. "Sure. How about after ribbon dancing class?" Hyoma asked. "Sure!" Ryouichi replied happily. "So I have more surprises for you today." Hyoma informed. "Oh great. If it's as awesome as the first one we're all in for a treat." Gingka said unenthusiastically. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you just read the memo!" Hyoma yelled. "So my first surprise should be here already…I hope." Hyoma said inching towards the door.

When he opened it up he revealed a shocking surprise. They weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Almost everyone else they knew was standing behind the door. Toby, Sora, Ryutaro, Tobio, the Sodo twins Dan and Reiki, Teru, the Kumare brothers, Yuki, Tetsuya, Reiji, even Ryo, Dr. Ziggurat, and Doji were there. "Hey hey hey!" Ryo said walking in the room. "How why when where who what are you all doing here?" Gingka asked. "We're here to raise the roof with you guys as you kids say these days." Ryo responded lifting his hands in the air like he was actually raising the roof. "No one says that these days Mr. Director." Hikaru informed him. "Oh then forget I said that. We're here to ribbon dance with you!" Ryo exclaimed happily. "So how did Hyoma threaten you?" Kyoya asked. "Knives." Ryutaro answered. "Guns." Tobio informed. "A loss of a son's love." Ryo said sadly. "He-he threatened my cactuses!" Doji said holding something to his chest. "Ow!" Doji yelled. "Uh what do you got there?" Gingka asked. "Oh why it's my travel sized cactus. Duh." Doji answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? I DIDN'T SEND YOU AN INVITE!" Hyoma yelled looking from Dr. Ziggurat to Doji to Reiji. "Uh yes you did. It's right here." Doji said holding up his phone. It showed an e-mail from Hyoma telling him to come to his ribbon dancing school or the cactuses would get it. "Oh maybe I did." Hyoma said. "Anyways I still have another surprise. Now everyone that's not already a ribbon dancer check your e-mails." Hyoma said. They all checked them and once they read it their faces looked horrified. The e-mail said

"To whoever it is that I've sent this to:

You _will_ now start ribbon dancing from now on or else…let's just say I know where you all live. Thank you! Stay fabulous!

Hyoma"

"We we have to start ribbon dancing." Nile whispered. "No! I never thought when I got older I'd be forced to ribbon dance by a deranged freak! No offence Hyoma." Chao Xin said. "None taken. I've been called worse." Hyoma said and then he started to laugh slowly and creepily. "Even us!" Ryutaro exclaimed. "Hehehe you thought you were all just coming to watch, but you weren't. You will be dancing with us from now on." Hyoma said both happily and creepily. "Okay now you sit here for a while and I'll get you as soon as I'm done." Doji said setting his cactus on a table. "What do you think you're doing?" Hyoma asked Doji as soon as he set the cactus down. "Just putting my cactus there so I can dance." Doji replied. "Did I say you could?" Hyoma asked getting in Doji's face. "N-no." Doji replied. "Exactly." Hyoma said and swatted the cactus down to the ground. "My baby!" Doji said and dive down to the ground. "Shhh daddy's got you now. It's okay. Everything's fine. I won't let that mean man hurt you again." Doji cooed…to the cactus. "It serves you right to put your cactus on my table." Hyoma said and walked away. "Whatever. I'll go put you in my bag. Would you like that? A nice warm bag?" Doji asked. He waited a couple of seconds until answering "You would? Okay great." "What the hell? I don't know who's crazier. Doji or Hyoma." Gingka said. "I know right?" Kyoya asked. "Maybe a tie?" Gingka asked. "Hm…maybe." Kyoya said.

"Okay! Everyone come over here to get your costumes!" Hyoma said. They all got costumes that either matched their hair or what color clothes they usually wear except for Damian who instead of a light blue and lime green tutu got a hot pink tutu. "Why is my tutu pink?" Damian asked gritting his teeth and trying to keep calm. "Oh I think you look better in that then you do in blue. It really suits you don't you think?" Hyoma asked happily closing his eyes and giving a thumbs up. "No I don't, but I guess there's no sense in arguing with you." Damian said. "Good point." Hyoma said and walked away. By then Kyoya and Nile were intently watching the whole thing. "I think you look cute in it." Jack said to Damian and winked. Damian blushed because of what Jack said.

~meanwhile over with Kyoya and Nile~

"Haha dude you owe me fifty bucks!" Nile exclaimed to Kyoya. "Why does he owe you so much money?" Gingka asked Nile. "We made a bet on who would hit on a guy first; Hyoma or Jack. Jack just did so I won the bet." Nile said smiling. "Now where's my money?" Nile asked playfully. Kyoya sighed. "Here you go." Kyoya said giving Nile the money. "Haha thanks Jack!" Nile shouted. "For what?" Jack asked. "Uh nothing! Never mind!" Nile said and stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Iiiiit's ribbon dancing time!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Oh great." Nile said sarcastically. "Right after I give you all your ribbons. Here you go." Hyoma said handing all of the new dancers their ribbons. "Now it's time to teach you the Raging Tornado! Eek! This is going to be so fun! Now Kyoya I think you're going to like this one!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Yeah not likely." Kyoya replied. "Hm well then I guess I'll just have to _make_ you like it Kyoya." Hyoma said creepily and then chuckled darkly. "Oh wow! I suddenly had a change in heart! I think I'm going to love this dance!" Kyoya exclaimed falsely with a fake smile on his face which, to his advantage, Hyoma had thought was genuine. "See? I can get through to even the toughest of blader." Hyoma said smiling to himself at his *clears throat* ahem "accomplishment".

"Now the Raging Tornado is a fun one, but it's also a doozy. It can get you realllly dizzy so just uh…try not to you know break some bones." Hyoma explained. "I'm pretty sure there was more than one reason that _you_ would get dizzy especially if you were dancing too." Gingka muttered under his breath quietly so nobody would hear. However even though Gingka said it so quietly Kyoya still heard and said *cough* "Illegal drugs!" *cough* Then everyone but Hyoma started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hyoma asked, completely oblivious to Kyoya's statement. "N-nothing. We just…" Gingka started, but couldn't think of an answer quick enough. "Got side tracked by panda bears!" Masamune shouted and everyone anime fell and sweat dropped besides Hyoma and Masamune.

Hyoma however didn't think it was suspicious so he said "Okay. I understand. Pandas are pretty magical." And continued with his lesson. "Now the first thing you do is you take the ribbon in your left hand, not the right, and you twirl it around like a tornado while taking steps forwards and backwards. I cannot stress enough that you have to start with the left hand. So many people get this wrong and it makes me so mad I want to- grrrr! How could the ruin a perfectly good ribbon dance? It's just so unfathomable. I just don't understand!" Hyoma exclaimed. "He doesn't seem to understand a lot of things." Madoka whispered to Hikaru. "I know right?" Hikaru replied and they both giggled. Hyoma took a deep breath and continued. "Sorry I just get so emotional when I hear someone could do that. It just gets me so upset and angry and- whatever. Let's move on. Then, once you've spun it around like a tornado in your left hand for precisely two point three seconds you switch hands while still spinning the ribbon." Hyoma explained. All of the students spun the ribbon around in their left hands and then switched hands while still spinning. "What are you doing Gingka? That is NOT what I told you to do!" Hyoma yelled. "What? Yes it is! You told us to spin it around in our left hand while stepping forwards and backwards and then switch hands while still spinning. I did that." Gingka defended. "No! I told you to spin it around in your left hand while stepping forwards and backwards and then switch hands _two point three seconds _after you spun it while still spinning! Gosh! Don't you people ever listen?" Hyoma asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know when it's been two point three seconds? I mean two seconds I can understand, but two point three? Really? How the heck am I supposed to know when it's been point three seconds?" Gingka asked. "You aren't. you're supposed to know when it's been two pint three seconds." Hyoma replied. ~anime fall~ ~sweat drop~ "Well how am I supposed to do that?" Gingka asked. "Oh it's fairly simple. JUST DO IT!" Hyoma yelled. "O-okay. That doesn't really answer my question, but whatever. I can do that I think." Gingka replied, now scared that Hyoma would murder him if he didn't do this right.

"Good." Hyoma said and walked back to the front of the crowd. "Okay now after you do that you stop walking and start jumping!" Hyoma exclaimed happily. "Oh I just love jumping don't you? It makes me feel magical like I'm a hippo and you are my slaves." Hyoma said jumping up and down. "What the hell? What does jumping have to do with hippos and what do hippos have to do with slaves?" Nile whispered to Kyoya. "I don't want to know what goes on that deranged little head of his so I have no idea." Kyoya replied. "True." Nile said and they started jumping and ribbon dancing like Hyoma was. "After about five seconds of jumping you stop and move the ribbon so that you wave it at your right side instead of up in the air. Now just like you have to start with your left hand it has to be your right side you start with." Hyoma explained. "Why does it have to be your left hand and your right side?" Gingka asked. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Hyoma screamed. "It was just a question." Gingka muttered. "Okay now you take the ribbon and switch hands, but this time you switch hands while your hands are behind your back." Hyoma explained to the group of teens.

"Also you have to keep the spin going behind you. If you mess up I _will_ kill you." Hyoma explained doing what he explained and accidently dropping it. "Oops. Scratch that I won't kill you." Hyoma said and picked his ribbon up. "I will scold you though. Bad job Hyoma! But I- I SAID BAD JOB!" Hyoma scolded himself and then slapped himself. "Sorry I just don't like it when people talk back. The nerve of some people after they were the ones who messed up." Hyoma said rubbing his cheek. "Okay I think Hyoma is the crazier one." Gingka whispered to Kyoya. "Yeah. Totally." Kyoya replied. "Anyways once you do that you end with a bow." Hyoma said bowing. They all mirrored him thus ending the dance.

"I guess it's time for our battle." Hyoma said. "Come on! Let's go!" Ryouichi exclaimed happily. "Yeah! Follow me!" Hyoma said and they all followed him to a bey stadium. "Okay three!" Ryouichi exclaimed taking out his bey and starting the count down. "Two!" Hyoma shouted putting Aries on its launcher. "One! Let it rip!" The two bladers exclaimed in unison. "Now Artimis! Go!" Ryouichi commanded his bey. "Aries meet his attack!" Hyoma instructed his as well. They both attacked head on. Artimis didn't take a whole lot of damage. "Huh? Why isn't it weakening that much?" Hyoma asked calmly. "Artimis is a stamina type bey." Ryouichi informed Hyoma. "Oh." Hyoma said and kept his focus back on the battle. "Okay Artimis! Let's end this! Deadly Arrow!" Ryouichi shouted commanding his bey to use its special move. Artimis's bit beast then came out and shot an arrow at Aries. "No! Aries!" Hyoma yelled. It hit, but Aries didn't even budge. "Huh?" Hyoma asked as he saw it hit him, but it didn't do a thing. "Uh heh look at its attack power." Madoka said pointing to her laptop which she had turned away from her face so Hyoma could see. It wasn't very high. "Oh heh. Yeah that might be it." Hyoma said. "Okay Aries! Let's really end this! Now Aries! Horn Throw Destruction!" Hyoma yelled and Aries's bit beast came out and tossed Artimis out of the stadium. A sort of clinking noise was heard as the metal bey hit the ground.

Hyoma then caught his bey as it launched itself up to him. "Uh good job Ryouichi." Hyoma said. "Oh uh yeah you too." Ryouichi cheered happily. "Wow. You're sure happy for someone who just uh you know…lost." Gingka told Ryouichi. "Oh well yeah. There's no point in getting upset over a loss as long as it was fun and you grew as a blader." Ryouichi explained. Everyone looked at Damian. "What?" The blue and green haired boy asked as he noticed everyone was staring at him. "You faint when you- Oh never mind." Gingka said and turned to Ryouichi. "Anyways that is so true Ryouichi! I like the way you think!" Gingka exclaimed. "Heh thanks." Ryouichi said and they all went to the B-Pit.

A/N So did you like? I had to add Doji's cactus obsession in there! XD Review and I'll give you a bey! =D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hola peoplez! Did ya miss me? Well today was the last episode of Beyblade Metal Masters here in America and I'm sad. No more Damian =( but I am VERY glad that there's no more Dr. Ziggurat! I hate him with a burning passion! I thought about pushing him off of a cliff in my story *thinks of when Doji falls off of a cliff* but for some reason I thought that wasn't really the most original thing and I realized that being tortured by Hyoma is soooooooooo much worse. Anyways did you all see it? Darknessrules did you? I know you probably most likely did but I'm going to ask you anyways! XD It was very EPIC once again especially when Dr. Ziggurat fell down those stairs! Hahahaha nice going Zeo! *high fives Zeo* Anyways I should probably get to the story so I'll do the disclaimer now.

Hyoma: *clears throat* Ahem!

Me: …Oh hey Hyoma. Heh. *backs away slowly* W-what do you want?

Hyoma: I was supposed to do the disclaimer this week! Remember?

Me: Uh oops! Go ahead! Heh.

Hyoma: ANimEisAweSOmE4400 does NOT own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way shape or ribbon dancing form. She also does not own the EPIC OCs that I grace with my presence and teach to ribbon dance…sometimes.

Me: *runs away*

Hyoma: *catches me*

Me: O_O Oh no! Hey look Hyoma! A shiny ribbon!

Hyoma: Oooo

Me: *runs away while Hyoma is distracted*

Hy

_Last time on Beyblade: A new blader joined the ribbon dancing crew…not to mention so did basically everyone else that they met along their Beyblade journey. Now with people like Doji (and his cactus), Dr. Ziggurat, and even Ryo what will happen with the ribbon dancing bladers this time?_

"Why the hell did Hyoma invite all of those people?" Gingka asked Madoka, Kyoya, and Nile as they walked to Hyoma's. "Well first of all he's Hyoma." Kyoya started. "But did he have to invite my dad…or Doji…or Dr. Ziggurat?" Gingka asked. "Probably not, but once again he is Hyoma." Kyoya repeated. "Grr I really don't get him." Gingka said. "Who does?" Nile asked. "Nobody I know…except maybe Doji…or Jack." Gingka answered.

They finally reached their destination and went inside. They opened Hyoma's closet door and were glad to find that it wasn't all done up like fairies. They saw Hyoma licking his arm and decided it was best to avoid him so the group of creeped out teens slowly tip-toed to the other side of the room with all of the couches. "Why is he- you know what never mind. None of us get him and I hope it stays that way." Gingka said and then looked back at Hyoma. By now he was crawling on the floor and randomly attacking and pouncing on "animals" that he saw on the floor…even though he was the only one that actually saw them. The only reason the teens knew they were supposed to be animals was because Hyoma kept on saying stuff like here mousey mousey and things of the sort before he would attack the air. After that the door swung open and Hyoma immediately shot up and acted as if he wasn't just attacking fake animals.

"You know class hasn't even started yet and I'm already thoroughly confused." Madoka stated. "You're telling me." Gingka said and Nile and Kyoya just nodded as they all looked at Hyoma wondering the same thing…what. The. Hell? "Oh look…Doji brought his cactus again…great." Gingka said sarcastically once he spotted the prickly plant that Doji was holding as if it were a baby.

~Over with Doji and the others~

"Who's my little baby? You are! Yes you are!" Doji said bouncing the cactus in his arms. "Who is that?" Sophie asked Wales watching the strange man and his cactus. "I'm kind of scared to ask." Wales replied. "Does Gingka know him?" Julian asked. "Well someone has to know him otherwise he wouldn't be here." Klaus replied. "Let's go ask him." Julian said and Team Excalibur walked up to Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, and Nile. "Um who's that?" Julian asked pointing to Doji. "Who? Cactus dude? Oh that's Doji." Gingka replied. "Umm how do you know him?" Wales asked looking at Doji who was still bouncing his cactus up in the air. "Well for starters he tried to kill my dad. He also was the one behind the forbidden bey Lightning L-Drago being stolen. Also he tried to take over the world and I had to stop him so…yeah that's how I know him. He ran the Dark Nebula Organization, but I won't go into detail about that. Let's just say he's very evil and Hyoma is very stupid." Gingka explained. "HE tried to take over the world? Haha yeah right! I'd like to see HIM try." Julian said laughing. "Oh no he's a really strong blader and he was really tough to take down and stop his plans." Gingka said. Team Excalibur's jaws dropped. "Him? You're kidding me right?" The team asked in unison. "Nope. He may look veeeeeeeeeeeeery stupid, but he's not and when he has no cactus around he gets pretty serious." Gingka explained.

"Okay guys it's time to start!" Hyoma yelled before Team Excalibur could get another word out. "Wait!" Was heard outside the door before Hyoma could say anything else. Right then a girl barged in. She had pink hair with light green highlights and neon pink eyes. She was about fourteen. She had a pink shirt with a stylish light green long sleeved jacket on and matching light green tight pants that went down to her ankles that were covered by a pink skirt that went down to her knees. She also had on pink high heeled boots and a bladers belt that had a small pink and green stick latched on.

"Hey Swa-" Dragel started, but got cut off by the sound of a bey launcher launching and a bey coming straight towards her. She hurried and launched her bey too before it could hit her. Dragel sighed. "I should have known you would do this." Dragel said to the strange girl and a crash sound was heard. "Woops." The girl said as she looked over and saw that the closet door had a giant hold in it coming from none other than her pink bey with green markings and a white face bolt.

"Okay Aquatic Fawlawn attack hard!" The girl yelled and in a matter of seconds the dance studio was destroyed on the inside. "Okay ENOUGH!" Madoka screamed getting in the middle of their battle. They both stopped and took their beys. "Do you know what almost just happened? Me and Gingka almost got hit face first with a couch because of your guys' battle! Someone could have gotten injured!" Madoka yelled. "Oops. Sorry." The girl said scratching the back of her head. "I just saw Dragel standing there and whenever I see he I just launch my bey no matter where I am. It's kind of a reflex." The girl explained. "Well who are you anyway?" Gingka asked standing up from the corner he was crouching in. "Oh I'm Swayla Shiratori." The girl said and looked around the room. "Oh hey guys." Swayla said waving at Team Wang Hu Zhong. The team waved back with smiles on their faces. "Hey Swayla." They said in unison.

"Anyways we're continuing this battle later Dragel." Swayla said looking at the other blader. "Mmmhmm. We will after ribbon dancing." Dragel replied. "Okay." Swayla said and then she noticed how trashed the room was. "Wow. It looks like a little harmless battling can cause a lot of damage after all." Swayla said looking at the couches which were now stacked up on the opposite side of the room that they were previously in. "A little harmless battling? Is that what you call this?" Hyoma choked out angrily. "Well it was just a battle…" Swayla said. "Yeah just a battle that caused this!" Hyoma yelled. "Well uh sorry for uh breaking some of your uh girl stuff." Swayla said looking around the room at all of the ribbon dancing items.

"Well at least she didn't do any real harm to the building." Gingka said trying to lighten Hyoma's mood. "Yeah, but now I'll have to buy a new door, new curtains, new matts, new poles, and a new pair of shoes." Hyoma said noticing the pair of ruined what used to be ballet shoes lying on the ground. "Yeah, but the other clothes and shoes and stuff survived. Not to mention the TV and the couches and other things. They all survived. Sure they're all scattered around everywhere, but a little bit of remodeling is good right?" Gingka asked still trying to lighten Hyoma's mood because when Hyoma was angry…let's just say no one is safe.

Hyoma sighed. "Well I guess it could have been worse. I'll have to get the new stuff after class, but until then let's clean up a bit and then we can start our lesson." Hyoma instructed. After an hour of cleaning and organizing the crew had restored the room to its former glory minus a few items. "Oh yeah and I don't think I told you guys. I'm having a Christmas party tomorrow and you're all invited. And by invited I mean all of you are coming." Hyoma informed. "Uh Hyoma it's the end of July…" Gingka said. "Yeah and your point is?" Hyoma asked. "Well it's not even remotely close to Christmas…" Gingka explained. "Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July?" Hyoma asked. "No." Gingka answered. "Well…you're going and it's going to be great." Hyoma explained. "Um okay then." Gingka muttered. "Oh and bring a costume. Dress up like Santa or a reindeer…or Justin Beiber." Hyoma added. "Uh how does Justin Beiber have anything to do with Christmas?" Kenta asked. "I don't know he just does okay? Just as dress up as something Christmas related." Hyoma instructed.

"Oh yeah and could some of you bring treats like brownies or cookies or pumpkins or something?" Hyoma asked. "How do pumpk- you know what I'm not even going to ask." Tsubasa said and closed his mouth. "I'll make some treats." Madoka volunteered. "Thank you Madoka." Hyoma said. "I just wish I had some more time to get the ingredients and stuff ready…" Madoka muttered. "Hm I'll help you with them later." Hyoma offered. "Okay thanks." Madoka mumbled. "Great. More time with that creep. Just wonderful." Madoka thought to herself.

"I ENJOY TACOS!" Doji exclaimed out of nowhere. "OH MY GOSH SO DO I!" Hyoma exclaimed pointing to himself. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I ALSO ENJOY SOCK PUPPETS NAMED BOB." Doji said being as random as he just was with the taco thing. "I DO TOO! THE ONES NAMED BOB ARE JUST SUCH NICE PEOPLE." Hyoma said loudly. "Okay one what the fuck? And two sock puppets aren't people." Gingka explained counting with his fingers the numbers as he said them. "I have a llama named Steve. He lives in my dishwasher." Hyoma explained to Doji. "You too? I thought I was the only one that had llamas in their dishwasher." Doji said. "Nope. I've been collecting them since I was five." Hyoma explained proudly. "Really you guys? You have llamas in your dishwashers?" Gingka asked. "Nope." They both replied. "What would give you that idea?" Doji asked. "You just- and he- and then-." Gingka stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "Anywho I think t=we should get back to our lesson." Hyoma said and everybody agreed. They really didn't feel like listening to another one of Hyoma and Doji's stupid conversations. "Oh wait…we can't…our equipment got destroyed…well whatever. I guess I'll just have to find something else for us to do today. Hmm any ideas?" Hyoma asked. "We could leave." Gingka suggested hopefully. "Nope." Hyoma replied. "It was worth a shot." Gingka muttered. "We could die." Kyoya said. "Hm…tempting, but no." Hyoma answered. Everyone let out sighs of relief. "We could go hunt for unicorns and then capture them and demand they tell us where the pixies are!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh my gosh that may just be the greatest idea I've ever heard! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Come on! Let's go!" Hyoma exclaimed running towards the door.

Hyoma led the group of ribbon dancers to a forest he stumbled upon while being Hyoma. "Here little unicorns. Come out and play." Hyoma said as they walked through the forest. " We aren't going to hurt you we just want to know where the pixies have gone." Jack taunted. "Hmm I wonder where the unicorns are…they must be hiding from us! Those clever creatures!" Hyoma exclaimed. "Yep. That's what they're doing. Because everyone knows that unicorns are real and so are pixies and every other magical fairy tale creature." Madoka muttered as they ventured deeper into the forest.

Half an hour later and they were still looking for unicorns. A perfect way to spend their day. They haven't even seen a sign of a unicorn and Hyoma was still looking for the mythical creature. Masamune launched his bey. "Oh look! There's a unicorn!" Masamune said pointing to his bey. "Now can we get out here now? It's obvious the unicorns aren't here." Masamune said annoyed. "Uh sure. Anybody know the way back?" Hyoma asked. ~Sweat drop~ ~Anime fall~ "You took us into this forest and you don't even know how to get out? You need some serious help…" Hikaru said. "Well at the time I wasn't thinking about wayther I knew my way back or not. I was thinking about catching a unicorn and finding some pixies." Hyoma defended. "Wow just wow Hyoma. You're reaaaaaaaly something." Hikaru muttered.

"So let's see. There's a tree there and a tree there and there's a tree and a tree over there too. Did the way we came from have any trees?" Hyoma asked. "Uh no dip dumbass. Look around we're in a forest." Kyoya answered. "Oh maybe that lizard can help us! It's very pretty." Hyoma said pointing to Tsubasa's eagle. "Uh Hyoma, that's Eagle." Tsubasa informed him. "And you may have just found us a way out of here. Eagle go search for Metal Bey City. When you find it come back here and lead the way back to there." Tsubasa instructed the bird. It flew above the trees and did as it was told.

About a half an hour later they were out of the forest and back in Metal Bey City. "Finally! Remind me to never go in the woods with Hyoma…for more reasons than one." Gingka said as they escaped the tree filled area. "What's that supposed to mean Gingka?" Hyoma asked creepily, coming up behind him. "Uh nothing. Just forget it." Gingka answered quickly. "That's what I thought." Hyoma said and then moved away from Gingka. "Phew." Gingka said glad that the creeper was away from him. "So what do we do now? We didn't find the unicorns so I'm at a loss." Hyoma asked the group. "Ooo I have an idea! I don't know about you people, but I'm going to watch Elmo." Hyoma sung. "And by I don't know about you people I mean you're all watching it with me so come on." Hyoma said motioning the group to follow him. About ten minutes later they arrived at Hyoma's to watch Elmo. "I have it recorded on my TV and I have all of the episodes on DVD. I just love the way the puppets don't blink. It makes me all buttery inside." Hyoma explained. o_O "Uh it makes you all buttery inside? What is that supposed to mean? Er wait do I even want to know?" Gingka asked. "Did I say buttery? I meant happy." Hyoma said and pressed play on the DVD player that he had the first season of Elmo in. "Oh this is going to be so fun! And after this we can watch Barney And Friends!" Hyoma exclaimed happily.

~A couple episodes of Elmo and Barney later~

"Okay it's time for Hyoma's Dance School to get out of school." Hyoma said looking at the time. "Thank god. I'm NEVER going to be able to get that STUPID song out of my head!" Kyoya yelled angrily referring to the Elmo's World song. "Hehehe I like that song." Hyoma said and Kyoya slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" Hyoma asked rubbing his jaw. "For you LIVING!" Kyoya yelled and walked away from Hyoma. "Okay it's time for our battle!" Swayla exclaimed to Dragel. "Yep. Come on let's go." Dragel said and everybody followed the two bladers to a bey stadium.

"This will be a rematch for the last time that you beat me!" Swayla yelled and took out her bey. Dragel took out hers too and soon the girls were counting down. "Three!" Swayla started. "Two!" Dragel exclaimed. "One! Let it rip!" The two female bladers yelled in unison and launched their beys. "Okay come on Aquatic Fawlawn! Attack Dragel's Cryogon!" Swayla commanded her bey and it started attacking the other girl's bey. "Come on Cryogon! Attack back!" Dragel exclaimed telling her Cryogon to attack as well. Both beys clashed fiercely together as the girls had commanded them too. You could hear the sound of metal banging ageist metal as the two girls attacked each other rapidly.

"Okay now Fawlawn! Illusion Dance!" Swayla exclaimed commanding her bey to go ahead and use one of its moves. Fawlawn then cloned itself and surrounded Cryogon. "Which one is which? Eh I'll just take them all out." Dragel said and then she commanded Cryogon to attack all of them. "Well I didn't think you'd fall for something like that anyways." Swayla muttered. "Now Cryogon! Icicle Spore!" Dragel yelled calling out one of her moves. "Okay Fawlawn! Now! Use Water Force Ring!" Swayla yelled calling out another one of her moves. Three rings of water then surrounded Fawlawn and Cryogon's move was deflected right back to her. It was about to hit Cryogon, but the Dragel commanded it to dodge the attack and none of the icicles hit. "Now Fawlawn! Use Whirlwind Dash!" Swayla commanded the stamina type bey. Fawlawn then charged towards Cryogon, a blast of wind now surrounding the bey, and hit Cryogon sending the other bey flying up into the air. A couple of seconds later the bey landed, barely able to make it back into the stadium. "Okay now the real fun begins! Cryogon use Freeze Flair!" Dragel commanded the bey to use its special move. A light blue aura then surrounded Dragel and Cryogon. Then, a blue sphere appeared above the bey and charged towards Fawlawn. It hit the target head on and Fawlawn got hit back because of the force of the impact. It hit the side of the stadium, but it was still spinning just enough for it to use one more special move. "Okay Fawlawn! Put everything you've got into this one! Now use Aquatic Bomb!" Swayla commanded. Fawlawn then appeared from the bey. It was a swan with a pink mask on its face. It then shot a water sphere at Cryogon. "Dodge it Cryogon!" Dragel yelled, but the sphere still hit it by a little. It only hit a small part of it so Cryogon didn't take a lot of damage. "Okay Cryogon lets end this! Dragon Booster Attack!" Dragel yelled and Cryogon leaped into the air and basically did the same thing that Pegasus does when using Star Booster Attack. The force of the blow was too much for Fawlawn and it stopped spinning. Dragel won. "You won as usual. Good job." Swayla muttered. "Thanks. You too. You did very well." Dragel said and started to walk out of the stadium with the rest of the bladers. "So Swayla, why didn't you come with one of us when we came here?" Dragel asked referring to Dolten and herself. "Oh I was fighting mutant reptiles." Swayla replied.

A/N So I HAD to end it with that lol. I love your OC Icedragongirl! Along with all of the other OCs I have in this story! She's very fun to write about! XD She's very special, but not as special as Hyoma XDDD

Hyoma: What did you say?

Me: Oh god he found me again! N-nothing Hyoma! I gotta go! Bye! *runs away*

Hyoma: I'll find her…eventually I'll find her.

Gingka: O_O


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back with another chapter of Hyoma's Dance School! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! So right now I'm kind of depressed because I was thinking about Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G and how Gingka and the gang aren't in it even if Gingka comes back. But two of my friends did hear that if Zero-G didn't get good ratings then they'd stop making those and go back to Gingka and the gang, but I also love Zero-G. Mal is so kawaii! ^_^ So anyways as you can see I'm kind of torn :/ I guess if I HAD to choose I'd rather have Gingka and the gang back by a little. Anyways did you watch the Beyblade? Darknessrules did you? XD I'm sorry I just have to point you out, out of everyone else because you've always watched them :D :D And Beywheelz? OH MY GOD THE BEYWHEELZ WAS A SHOCKER AT THE END! I WAS LIKE OMGZ WHEN RYAN ASKED THEM TO JOIN THE DOMINATORS! AND OMG OMG OMG I AM TOTALLY RAVING ABOUT BEYBLADE METAL FURY! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I KNOW JOHANNES IS SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL, BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE HIM XD:D Oh and KazarinaIceAngel I'll have to add your OC in the next chapter. I'm really pumped about writing her! I mean Sophie's sister? She must be amazing! XD She WILL be in the story though just in the next chapter. Anyways Gingka would you like to do the honors?

Gingka: Yeah! ANimEisAweSOmE4400 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade or my friends: the epic OCs you guys made.

Me: Thanks! ^_^ But just call me Lyn (my real name is Kailyn by the way)

"Oh yay! A Christmas party with Hyoma…this is going to be a blast!" Kyoya exclaimed sarcasticly. "Oh come on guys. Lighten up! It's a Christmas party. It might be fun…maybe." Zeo said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, but it's a Christmas party with Hyoma. If it involves Hyoma lately it's been VERY weird and VERY creepy." Gingka replied still not likeing the idea of partying with Hyoma. "But Madoka did make the food so it can't be all bad!" Benkei mentioned putting a small smiule on everyone's faces. "Yeah. Her cooking is amazing…I hope she made burgers!" Gingka exclaimed. "And ice cream!" Yuu yelled happily. "It's a Christmas party…why would she make burgers? Ice cream I can kind of get, but burgers? Really?" Kyoya asked. "Well it was just an idea." Gingka muttered. "Anyways I can't believe he made us dress up, but I guess it's better that we chose our costumes than be given a costume by Hyoma. His are usually pink and sparkly." Gingka explained and they all started to laugh.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at Hyoma's house and went to his closet door where Hyoma was standing. "Hello Santa's little slave- I mean us helpers…yeah that's what I meant. Anyways follow me into a magical land full of wonder and adventure." Hyoma said motioning the group of ribbon dancers to follow him into his closet. "And by that you mean your closet?" Kyoya guessed. "Yeah pretty much." Hyoma replied. Hyoma opened the door to reveal his ribbon dancing studio…only it was so decoraded you couldn't even tell that it was a ribbon dancing studio.

There were fake white snowflakes scattered all over the ground and buckets of them dumping more from the ceiling to make it look like it was actually snowing. There were fake reindeer and snowmen and elves and such scattered all around here and there. There even was a little work house thing in the corner where the TV was the previous day. Also the little kitchen's appliances were switched out with white ones. There was also a black and orange sign reading "Happy Halloween!" hanging over their heads.

"Uh what's with the sign? This is a Christmas party and that says Happy Halloween." Gingka explained pointing to the banner. "Oops. Hold on." Hyoma replied and tore down the banner. He then proceeded to throw it on the ground, stomp on it, and scream things like "You don't belong here!" and "I thought I told you to stay out of my Christmas parties!" He did that for about five minutes straight until he finally stopped and threw it in his closet's closet. O_O "What the heck?" Gingka asked after witnessing Hyoma attempt to murder the banner.

"I'm here! Can someone help me?" Madoka called from the other side of the door. Gingka opened it up to reveal Madoka on the other side carrying a whole bunch of food. "I left the rest outside the door. Where can I put this all?" Madoka asked carrying the goodies inside. The pile reached over her head so you couldn't even see her face. Gingka, Yuu, Masamune, and Benkei started drooling when they saw the massive amount of food and all asked at the same time "When do we eat?"

"You eat after I set it all up, but right now I have to put it down and get the rest so where can I put this? It's getting really heavy!" Madoka asked close to dropping the giant amount of food. Hyoma led her to the kitchen like place in one of the room's corners and she put it down and got the rest. When she came back she started to prepare it. While she was preparing it Hyoma suggested they play a Christmas game. "I don't think there are any Christmas games." Gingka explained. "Oh there is. Now come on. I'll teach you how to play "That One Awesome Christmas Game That Hyoma Taught Us To Play That One Year"! It will be so fun come on! Okay first Gingka give me your leg." Hyoma instructed. "…What?" Gingka asked scared and confused at the same time. "I said GIVE ME YOUR LEG!" Hyoma yelled. "…Um…how do I-" Gingka started, but was cut off. "Just let me see your leg." Hyoma said and lifted up one of Gingka's legs causing Gingka to fall face first into the ground. Everyone laughed. "…Ouch! Heeeeeeeeeey don't laugh. It was Hyoma's fault." Gingka muttered and pouted. "It was your own fault for not giving me your leg in the first place." Hyoma muttered causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Anyone else in the mood for some Cheese-It's?" Doji asked. "…Um…do you have mental problems?" Gingka asked. "…Maybe, maybe…O-okay I do…but how did you know…are you psychic? O.O" Doji asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N I AM SO SORRY WITH THIS ENDING AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I WAS IN A HURRY WHEN I WROTE THIS AND I HAVE STUPID SCHOOL WORK AND STUFF AND I AM REALLLLLLLLLLLLLY SORRY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY LONGER I PROMISE! (I'll most likely post two chapters or more to make it up to you (most likely more than two :D)) Anyways I missed you and your reviews! Pleassssssssssssssssssssssss sse review! It'd make my day


	16. Chapter 16

Hyoma's Dance School Chapter 16 A/N Hey everyone. I know I updated really late. Like reallllly late, but I had a lot going on. Now I know not a lot of people here probably aren't metal fans, but I listen to a lot of metal/emo/scene/whatever you want to call it bands (I listen to a lot of things actually XD) and recently Mitch Lucker from the band Suicide Silence died in a motorcycle accident which was crushing to me because I love that band and he has a little daughter that's around 4-5 years old and she said "I won't be able to see daddy anymore because he's in heaven" and I cried when I saw that because she's so little and I was so sad. ;_; Also his last Tweet on Twitter was "The dead are living" and when I saw that I was flipping tables because IT WAS JUST SO SAD! Anyways here's the longly awaited 16th chapter (sorry if I mess up the spelling or grammar I wrote this on my phone) OMG I REALLY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I WROTE THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH IN NOVEMBER 2012 AND NOW ITS ALMOST APRIL 2013. HOLY CRAP! I AM SO SORRY! Okay, so anyways guys I first want to start off by saying if you sent me a PM or a review with your OC on it I'm not putting them in this chapter. Sorry :( I got a lot of requests for them and I don't know which ones I have to do still, so I'm making a list and crossing off the ones I already wrote in XD So um...new chapter XD I hope it turns out okay because I really love all you guys and you're the reason I write. You're all just so amazing and wonderful and I need to start writing more often but I have a lot of stuff to do because I'm still a student :( I have school and track and church but that still isn't a good excuse to let you all down :((( I'm realllllllllly sorry guys. Anyways I'm on break now (yay) and it's Easter now (YAY) and my birthday is the fourth (YAAAAY!) XD So yeah. Happy Easter..? Or is it merry Easter...eh whateves. I hope you like the chapter! :3 "Yes. I'm psychic. Totally." Gingka replied sarcasticly. "I knew it!" Doji yelled. "Foods ready!" Madoka yelled. In a matter of half a second Gingka, Masamune, Yuu, and Benkei were over there and in an even shorter amount of time (if possible) the food was gone. "Well that was yummy." Gingka said patting his stomach. "Yup." Benkei agreed. "Mmhmm" The others said. Everyone else at the party glared at them. "Anyone else feel like something's missing?" Tsubasa asked. "Yeah it's like the place is less annoying somehow." Kyoya answered. That second Dr. Ziggurat busted through the door with Jack not far behind. "I'm not going in there." Damian said from behind the door. "Oh yes you are." Jack said, pulling Damian into the room. When everyone saw Damian they started laughing again. He was wearing a sparkly, pink Santa dress with a matching Santa hat. "I'm dressed like a giiiirl" Damian whined. "Damian! I was going to wear that!" Hyoma yelled. "Was it you that stole it from my closet?!" Hyoma growled sounding like a demon when he spoke. "N-no I-I didn't even want to wear it. Dr. Ziggurat told me to wear something festive and w-when I didn't h-he made me wear t-t-this." Damian replied, stuttering at the sound of Hyoma's voice. "Oh...well okay then!" Hyoma smiled and walked away. "..." Damian was speechless. "So I've decided what a better way to celebrate a Christmas party then riding giraffes?" Hyoma said. "Um...lots of ways...and where would we find a giraffe?" Dashan asked. "DON'T QUESTION ME!" Hyoma screamed. "Woah dude, chill! He was just-" Chao-Xin started but was cut off. "HE WAS JUST NOTHING! IN THE CORNER! BOTH OF YOU!" Hyoma yelled, pointing to the corner. They both walked over to the corner, not questioning Hyoma in fear for their lives. "Anyone else? No? I thought so!" Hyoma yelled. "Now back to business...what was I saying?" Hyoma asked making everyone facepalm. TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN. Short. Again. Sorry guys, but it's a holiday. I might update again this week cuz I'm on break (Spring break 2013! WOO! YEAH! Come on guys whose with me? Nobody? Yeah...I thought so...) but I wouldn't trust me. I hope you guys liked this /really/ short chapter. Byes for now and wafflez for anyone who reviews! And I mean come on, who doesn't love wafflez? Hyoma: Yeah. Wafflez are amazing. I dare you to say otherwise! Me: Oh god...how did you get in my house? All of the doors and windows are locked! O.O Hyoma: Hehe as if you need to know Me: Okay...so if I don't update within a year...call the cops. Help me. Please! O_O Hyoma: Aw! How cute! You really think they can help you! That's adorable! Me: ... X.X


End file.
